Welcome to the KHR world
by Sachiyuki
Summary: Maya was a girl who was enjoying her normal life. A mysterious man suddenly appeared one day and wanted her to help him "deliver" a letter. Maya stepped into the mysterious door which lead to nowhere. Let the new life begin! OC insert.
1. Prolouge

**I've always wanted to do a fafic. So, I thought, why not making one now? Hope you like my fanfic. And sorry if I have any grammar mistakes...  
T do not own KHR.**  
**-**

It was another normal day for her. Studying, playing her favorite guitar and rehearsal for the next concert with her friends. She carried the guitar on her back, waved goodbye to her friends, and walked her way home after the rehearsal. She was a cute girl, with brown-black hair and golden eyes.

She sang her favorite song, but stopped in the middle of her tracks when she noticed something on the ground.

"Hm? What's this?" She crouched down, and pick up whatever it is on the ground, "Looks like a gun. Why is there a gun here?"

She kept silence for a while, and then smiled a childish smile, "Oh well, I guess I'll take it with me and give it to Mr. Policeman later~" She chirped, and continue walking. That was when she saw a man standing in front of her.

"…Eh?" She blinked. A MAN? That's odd. She was certain she didn't see him just now.

"Ciaosu,"the man greeted. She blinked again. Italian? But it doesn't seem like it…She just stared at him as she doesn't understand what he's saying.

"I need your help, little one." Oh, English. She can speak English. The man handed a letter to her, "I want you to help me deliver it."

"How?" She asked. The man pointed towards a door. The door was beautifully carved, and she couldn't help but…took out her cellphone and snapped at it.

"This might help sis with her manga~" She smiled broadly. She jumped when the door suddenly gave out a creaking noise and slowly opened.

The man chuckled at her reaction. "There are people waiting behind that door," He said, "Don't worry, they won't hurt you," He continued when he saw her worried expression.

She looked at the man and asked, "Will I come back?" The man nodded.

She doesn't know if she can trust the stranger or not. His hat had covered his eyes, making her difficult to see his face. But she was a kind girl, and she took the tasks given to her seriously. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the door which is now fully opened. She hesitated a little, and turned back to the man who motioned her to keep going. She sighed. Gathering all her courage, she finally walked into the dark. The door then slowly closed back and disappeared.

As soon the door had disappear, the mysterious man took down his hat and let out a sigh of relieve.

"Finally… I thought I never get that girl inside," He smirked, "Welcome to my world, little one."


	2. Welcome to the CEDEF

_**FLASH!**_

"AARRGGHH!" A dazzling light shone as soon she stepped into the darkness. Losing her balance, she stumbled forward and dropped onto the hard solid ground.

"Ouch…" She cried, as she lied on the floor with her tummy facing the ground and rubbed her head.

_**KA CHAK**_**. **"Eh?" She looked up as soon she heard a metal clacking sound, but only to meet by the bore of a shotgun.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A woman with dark blue hair and a distinctive 'flame' scar on her right check asked. She was the one holding the shotgun.

She stared at the woman. Well, mainly the shotgun. She had never seen a real gun in her life _(excluding the one she had found)_. She looked at the shotgun in interest.

**Lal Mirch P.O.V**

I saw the intruder's eyes sparkle when she looked at me…or my shotgun. She was clearly unaware of the situation she is in now. The girl looks around middle school's age. She has brown-black hair with a purple ribbon tied on the left side of her head. Her eyes were golden, which is quite rare. She seems to be a child. I watched her kept staring at my shotgun. She then reached out her hand and attempted to touch my weapon. I quickly took it away from her.

**Normal P.O.V**

She was disappointed when the woman took back her weapon. She badly wants to touch it. She heard a voice calling from behind the woman.

"Whoa, what you got there Lal?" A baby carried by a white hawk flew beside the woman. The baby had blonde spiky hair and wore a green army camouflage. The bird dropped him and he landed on the ground safely.

"What's your name?" The baby asked.

She stared at him. How can a baby talk so much? She blinked and tilted her head.

**Colonnello P.O.V **

I looked at the girl in front of me tilted her head to the side. SHE WAS SO CUTE! I bet Lal was thinking the same as I saw her blushed a little. This girl was wearing a flavescent-hooded-long-sleeves-shirt with beaver short pencil skirts and a French beige belt. She wore crimson red silk stockings with beige leg warmers and brown shoes. Other than that, she was carrying a guitar case.

I watched her staring at me in confuse. So I repeated my question, "What is your name?"

**Normal P.O.V**

The baby was asking her name. She snapped back to reality after all the questions about the baby stuffed in her head.

"Eh? My…My name? Oh, my name is Maya." The girl gave a childish and cute smile. She didn't notice the baby was now nose bleeding and the woman looked away.

"And what brings you here? Maya-chan." A man with blonde hair and moustaches appeared suddenly with a few people by his side. He seems to be over 30 years old.

Maya observed the newly in-coming person, "Japanese?" She thought.

"Maya-chan? Are you listening?" The man crouched down and snapped his fingers, which helps Maya to return to reality from her thoughts.

"Eh?! Ah, yes…" Maya looked down in embarrassment, which was, extremely cute in the eyes of the others.

The man held back his nose bleeds and patted her head, "It's okay. You must be scared, right?" He said.

"Not really…"Maya thought, but nodded her head anyway. The man then saw the letter she was holding. He pointed to the letter and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, a man asked me to deliver this to the person behind the door. Are you the one?" Maya asked as she handed the letter to the man.

The man took the letter from her and opened it. The others leaned near to see what it said (excluding Maya).

_Ciaosu!_

_When you read this letter, please make sure the girl sending this to you is far away. That girl came from another world and she is not an ordinary girl. I want you to teach her all the things you know. She is a very special person. She will be staying with you for two weeks. _

_P/S: Do not tell her any about this or you'll see what's coming for you._

_PP/S: Must get her to stay no matter what._

_Signed_

_Reborn_

There was a couple of silent before all of them turned to Maya. The girl just looked at them with curious. The others were trying to process the details in the letter. There was another silent, until the man from before broke it.

"Ehem, Maya-chan, I'm sorry to say this but…you'll be staying with us for a while," He said

Maya blinked, before letting out a question, "Why?"

"Because…you can't go back home yet."

"Why?"

"Because…you need to learn something."

"Why?"

"Because…because…"

After failing to make up an excuse, the man crouched down in a corner. Maya watched as the man's subordinate comforting him. She doesn't know what had written in the letter but it definitely was something not good.

"…Will I go back home? "She thought, and clutched onto her guitar case. She had another concert next week and she doesn't want to be left out.

"Maya-chan? Are you okay?" A boy who seems to be around her age with dirty blond hair asked.

"Ah…yes…But why do I need to stay?" Maya asked back.

"Ah…That's…Because…The letter told us to! It said that you are a very special guest!" The boy seems to be hesitating when answering her question.

Maya blinked, and let out a smile, "Ah, is that so?" She said. The boy looked at her.

"If that's the case then I guess I have no choice then. Staying for a few days won't hurt a little, "Maya smiled.

The others were relieved when they heard Maya's words. But they couldn't help thinking about Maya's innocent mind.

"Well then, I guess we should be introducing ourselves. My name is Sawada Iemitsu. This is Basil and those two are Lal Mirch and Colonnello. Welcome to the CEDEF." The previous man introduced himself and the others.

"What a quick recovery…" Maya thought about the man's emo minutes ago. She saw everyone was giving her a friendly smile.

She was surprised a little, but smiled back too.

"Maybe…this wasn't so bad…"

**And chapter 1 is done. Once again I apologized for my grammar mistakes and my writing. I'm not really good in English. **


	3. Japan, here I go!

**Hey, just want to explain something before starting my fan fiction. The story takes part after the Arcobaleno curse, which means the end of the manga. Maya is one year younger than Tsuna.**

**Correction: On the previous chapter in Reborn's letter, I thought giving Maya two weeks to stay with the CEDEF is a little too short. So I expanded it to two months. Please don't be angry.**

Two months. It had been two months since Maya lived with the CEDEF. She had been familiar with all the members of CEDEF. Everyone loved her company. Colonnello and Lal Mirch taught her how to use all sorts of weapons and fight, Basil became her best friend and they were always seen together, Iemitsu thought of her as his niece.

Maya learned that the CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization and are external advisors of Vongola. Iemitsu once took her to meet the Vongola Ninth. She was quickly accepted by the Ninth as his granddaughter and she was favored a lot. Maya doesn't seem to be uncomfortable about her "adoption", but like it.

She enjoyed her stay at the Vongola, and starting to forget her desires to go back home.

"Maya-chan" Basil called to her.

"What is it, Basil?" Maya turned to her best friend.

Basil sat beside her on the soft grass in the Vongola's garden.

"Do you like it here? Maya-chan." Basil asked his friend.

"Yes. Lal-sama and Colonnello-sama taught me a lot of things. Ojii-sama and Oji-san always give me macaroon. And everyone in the CEDEF is nice to me." Maya smiled childishly. Basil smiled too. But then, he saw her smile faded and tears rolling at the corner of her eyes.

"Maya-chan? What's wrong?" Basil asked worriedly.

"…I miss my family…and my friends…I want to go back home…"Maya sobbed. She liked it here. But she still wanted to go back home.

Basil didn't know what to say to comfort her. He couldn't tell her it was Reborn's idea sending her here and she won't be going back for some time. He just watched her cried.

"Um…I'm sure you can go back home." Basil finally broke the silence and said. Maya looked at him with watery eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Someday, you will go back to your family and friends." Basil said nervously as he patted her head. Maya stopped crying and gave a smile, "Yes!"

_So much for comforting her… _Basil sweat dropped as he turned away avoiding the girl's sparkling eyes. He turned back when he heard her calling him.

"Thank you for comforting me, Basil." Maya smiled a cute smiled. Basil blushed as he stuttered, "You…You're welcome."

Maya, being the innocent one does not realize his blush kept giving him her cute smile until the boy made up some excuses and leave her quickly to avoid nose bleeds. Maya just blinked and giggled at his actions.

**~The following day~ **

"Jepen?" Maya said with her mouth full_. (Sorry, I never talked with my mouth full so I don't know how to pronounce the word.)_

"Yes. You will be going there." Iemitsu chuckled.

Maya swallowed the food and started her question, "Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why?"

"Eh? Why? Because…because…"

Once again Iemitsu failed to make up an excuse and he started to grow mushrooms at the corner.

"You…You will be meeting Sawada-dono, Maya-chan!" Basil tried to distract Maya's attention, which surprisingly worked.

"Sawada-dono? You mean Oji-san?" Maya pointed to the grown man with his subordinates comforting him.

"What Basil means is his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is the next heir of the Vongola." Lal Mirch explained to the naïve girl.

"Now to think of it, Timoteo ojii-sama did said about the Vongola Tenth…Is Oji-san's son the one?" Maya asked looking back to Lal Mirch with a cute face.

"…That's what I'm saying…"Lal Mirch looked away blushing, while Colonnello banged his head on the table with his nose bleeding.

"Oh. And what did that have to do with me going to Japan?" Maya blinked. The others were quite shocked when she suddenly brought back the topic when they thought they had distracted her.

"The others should know about you, little one." A voice spoke and everyone turned to the speaker.

"Reborn!"

"What are you doing here? Kora!"

Maya looked at the person in front of her. It was another baby. He wore a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He had black eyes and wore an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath.

Maya blinked, before letting out a question, "Are you Colonnello-sama friend?"

"He's more like a rival, kora!" Colonnello said.

The baby smirked. He walked towards Maya and asked, "They didn't mistreat you, did they little one?"

Maya shook her head, and the baby was satisfied with the answer. He jumped and landed on her shoulder. Reaching out his hand, he patted her head.

"The reason you go to Japan, is to protect the Vongola Tenth." The baby said.

"Vongola Tenth? Oji-san's son you mean?" Maya asked as she looked at him. Well, mainly his fingers. They were so tiny…

"Listen to others when they talk, little one." The baby's word snapped Maya backed from her thoughts. She blushed when seeing the baby grinned.

"We'll be heading off to Japan tomorrow. Remember to be prepared." After the baby said this, he jumped down from her shoulder, "By, the way, my name's Reborn, little one." He said, giving her a smile before leaving.

Maya watched as Reborn leave. Strange. She thought she had seen him before. His voice, his appearance, and the nickname "little one"…She thought of the man that was seeking her help before. Could it be…?

_Nah~He's a grown up and that's a baby. _Maya thought. She turned back when there was a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Come on, you need to pack your things up." A woman with light brown hair, purple eyes and wearing glasses smiled to her. If she remembered correctly, this woman name is Oregano…Oh well.

"Yes." Maya shoved off her thoughts and followed Oregano to her room._ (Maya's, not Oregano's)_

The others watched as the girl leave. Then, Lal Mirch spoke, "What is Reborn planning? First, she sent a girl from another world. Then, he wants her to protect your son?"

Iemitsu just sighed. Sometimes he doesn't know what that baby was up to.

"I just wished Maya-chan will be alright…" Basil sighed, knowing the Vongola Tenth's guardians behavior. The others joined in the heave of sigh.

**NOTE:**

**Ojii-sama=grandfather, which means Vongola Nono**

**Oji-san=uncle, which means Iemitsu**

**I know the ending was quite lame. Once again I apologized for my grammar mistakes and writing.**


	4. Meeting Vongola Tenth

Maya looked out from the window. She was on a plane. The Vongola private plane. The houses and people looks like tiny little ants. She took a quick glance from the window and turned away. She lay back on the comfortable chair and closed her eyes. She was scared. Of heights.

"What's wrong little one?" Reborn asked, not looking up from his magazine.

"It…was…so…high…" Maya groaned. Several ghosts coming out from her mouth.

Reborn chuckled. _Cute._ He thought. Maya took a sip from her juice, trying to forget the fact she was on a plane so high. Her eyes set on a gun. She took it out from her bag. It was a gift given by Lal Mirch and Colonnello. They said to keep it for protection. Basil gave her a book about ancient myths and Iemitsu gave her an amulet made out of crystal. Maya smiled. She was going to miss them.

There was a sudden 'thump' and Maya nearly dropped her precious guitar on the floor. She looked up panicked. Were they under attack? She saw Reborn giving her a smile.

"We're here." He said. Maya blinked.

"This is Japan."

**Tsuna P.O.V**

"WAWAARRGGHH! I'm going to be late again! Hibari-san is going to kill me!" I screamed as I hurriedly grabbed a piece of bread mom made for me and dashed out of the house.

"Good morning, Tenth!"

"Yo, Tsuna, good morning."

Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were waiting outside. The three of us then walked to school.

"Tenth, where's Reborn-san?" Gokudera-kun suddenly asked. But now that he mentioned it, I didn't see Reborn since yesterday.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to somewhere." I replied. Although I had a very bad feeling about this…

"Hm? Tsuna, look over there." Yamamaoto suddenly said pointing towards a tree. There was a bag and a guitar case under it. And I didn't see the owner around.

"Did the owner just forget to take it with him when he was resting here?" Yamamoto asked as I picked up the bag. It was just a normal schoolbag. So I presume the owner was a student.

We heard leaves rustling above us so we looked up. A girl. Climbing a tree. And she was way high up.

"WAHH?! Why is there a girl climbing a tree?!" I freaked out. The girl had shoulder length hair and she was reaching out her hand. That was when I saw a frightened kitten backing away from her.

"Come here kitty, come on," The girl said as she tried to catch the kitten.

The kitten was too frightened and it scratches the girl's hand. The girl winced but do not move away. She leaned in and scooped up the kitten. The kitten mewed in her arms.

"It's alright now, kitty." The girl smiled. And I found out it was adorably cute.

But then, when the girl looked down, her face became pale and she started panicking. …I guess she can climb up but not down just like the kitten.

"Ojii-sama~Oji-san~" The girl wailed. Now she's crying for her grandfather and uncle?

"Hey, don't worry, we'll help you." Yamamoto shouted out. The girl looked at him with watery eyes. I was surprised when I saw her eyes' color. It was golden.

"How?" The girl asked. Yamamoto stretched out his hands, motioning her to jump down. The girl hesitated, and I noticed the branch was about to crack.

"Jump down! Quick!" I shouted. But before the girl can jump, the branch split in half and she fell. Fortunately, Yamamoto caught her just in time before she crashed to the ground.

Gokudera-kun and I went to Yamamoto's side. That was when I saw her face. SHE WAS SUPER CUTE. The girl slowly opened her eyes and blushed when seeing us.

"Ahh! Thank…Thank you for saving me…" She said softly, hiding her face under the kitten's fur. I can't hold my nose bleed, she was so cute.

The kitten mewed and struggled to free itself from the girl's grip. The girl let it go and it escaped quickly. Yamamoto put her down.

"Thank you." She smiled cutely at him. I can see Yamamoto's face was as red as a tomato. I saw her wearing the Namimori Middle School's uniform. She was our school's student? The school's bell rang and all of us got shocked.

"ARRGGH! We're definitely late!" I shouted as we dashed towards the school gate. It was going to close! And I can see Hibari-san taking out his tonfans!

"Herbivores, you're late." He glared.

Before we can say anything, a shadow leapt in front of us and landed into the school compound with a backflip. Gokudera, Yamamoto and I stared at the person with wide eyes. Even Hibari-san was surprised. The girl from before stood up and patted the dust on her hand.

"Safe!" She grinned.

**Normal P.O.V**

Maya smiled to herself, satisfied. She was never late to school.

"Oh, I should be seeing the principle~" Maya chirped as she leave the site, ignoring the three person behind the school gate and the prefect glaring at her.

"…What was that?" Gokudera asked as his sweat dropped. Did that girl just?!

"She…jumped over the gate…" Yamamoto gasped; apparently he was shocked about the girl's actions just now.

Hibari said nothing. He admitted he was quite surprised when the girl did not hesitate to jump over the school gate, IN FRONT OF HIM. But he was also angry for letting her escaped when she was late.

Tsuna blinked. He could not believe a normal girl like her could do such a trick, unless she wasn't normal…

"Herbivores…" Tsuna jumped when hearing Hibari's voice. The skylark was quite angry now for not punishing the girl just now. So he just put all his anger on the rest of the herbivores.

Meanwhile, Maya was heading to the principal's office with the help of a teacher, and she thought she heard screams.

**~Classroom~**

"Students, today we will have a new student coming." The teacher announced as soon he stepped in the classroom. All the students were excited to see the new student, except those three who were beaten badly by an angry Hibari.

Footsteps were heard and there was a couple of silence, which made the three, looked up from their injuries. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

"This is Asada Maya-san. She comes from Italy. She transfers here from her previous school because of her family's business." The teacher introduced Maya, "Asada-san, do you have a word or two?" The teacher asked Maya.

"Um… I'm Asada Maya, nice to meet you. I hope we can get along well." Maya said with a cute smile as she clutched on her guitar case firmly. The male students were probably nose bleeding now while the female students just adore her.

"Wow, she's so cute. Neh, Hana-chan?" A girl with brown hair asked her friend.

"Yeah…" The friend, Hana, replied.

_She…She was the girl before…_Tsuna thought. He noticed Maya looked at his direction. She blinked at him and gave him a friendly smile. Tsuna can feel his cheeks burning.

Maya turned back to her classmates and gave them another smile, which earned a lot of squeaks from the female students and the male students were dying from the loss of blood.

**~Recess time~**

As the recess bell rang and the teacher had just stepped out from the classroom, Maya's table was soon crowded with people.

"Maya-chan, do you have anything you like?"

"Maya-chan, your eyes color is quite rare! Is this naturally?"

"Maya-chan, how is your life in Italy?"

Maya answered her classmates' questions one by one, not forgetting to flash them a cute smile. The female students squeaked and they gave Maya a bear hug; the male students were dashing to the toilet to stop their nose from bleeding.

"Excuse me, but can you show me the way to the school's balcony?" Maya said after she had set herself free from the female students' hug.

"We'll show you there." A brown haired girl followed by a purple hair girl with an eye patch on her right eye said.

"Thank you." Maya smiled.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Chrome-chan." The girl introduced herself and her friend. The purple hair girl nodded shyly to Maya.

_Chrome…I've seem to hear that name before…_Maya thought. But she quickly shoved it off and holding the two girls' hand, she took them outside the classroom excitedly.

**~School balcony~**

"So that girl was our classmate…That's quite a shock." Yamamoto chuckled as he ate his lunch.

"From Italy…Does that means she was involved with the mafia?" Tsuna gasped when the sudden thought of Reborn's disappearance was related to Maya.

"Tch, if she's here to kill the Tenth, I'll never forgive her." Gokudera glared.

The door was suddenly opened, revealing Maya with Kyoko and Chrome.

"Eh? There are people here." Maya said, noticing the three, "And I thought no one will come here…" She pouted.

The three male were thinking the same thing: SHE WAS CUTE!

"Maya-chan said she wanted to see what a school balcony was like…" Kyoko explained.

"Because there are none in my school! And if there is one, I can practice my guitar and songs here." Maya said happily as she took out her precious guitar and started playing.

"You know how to play a guitar?" Kyoko asked. Maya nodded happily.

She played a song, and everyone enjoying the beautiful melody…until a certain skylark came stomping in.

"Why are you all herbivores crowding here?" He glared.

"WARGHH! Hibari-san!" Tsuna was the first to freak out.

"Who?" The innocent Maya tilted her head looking at the prefect.

Hibari quickly recognized her as the girl before. He glared and walked his way to her. His eyes looked straight at her golden ones. There was silent and the air became cold.

Maya blinked, and asked, "Who are you? Why are you kept staring at me? And why are they afraid of you?"

Hibari was surprised that Maya was not scared of him; instead, she asked a lot of stupid questions. He still answered her with a glare.

"I'm Hibari Kyoya and I'm the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. I'm not staring at you and those herbivores were weak, so they should be afraid of me because I'm strong."

"How old are you?" Maya asked again. Hibari twitched but still answered her.

"14."

"Liar. You don't seem like it. You're supposed to be high school by now I presume."

Hibari glared at Maya's words.

"Why are you kept asking questions?"

"I'm just curious. Can't I ask?" Maya looked at Hibari with her head tilted to a side. Hibari blushed a little. _Damn she was cute_.

Away from the school, a shadow was observing the innocent girl. He gave a dark smirk.

"Found you, outsider~"

**I probably won't be updating as I need to go back to my hometown for a few days. Hope you like my fanfic so far.**  
**P/S: I'm sorry for my writing and grammar mistakes.**


	5. Author's Note

**Heyya, I just want to tell you guys something. And no, I'm not uploading any new chapters at this moment. Turns out my stay at my hometown for a 'few days' was changed to 'a week'. And my hometown does not have any Internet or Wi-Fi. Thus, I can't upload my chapters even if I want to badly.**

**In case you're wondering why I'm able to post up this note, I'm using my aunt's laptop and she has her own Internet. I'm at my hometown now.**


	6. The attack

**Finally! I'm back! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is quite long…Sorry for those Hibari fan if I make him looked weak in this fanfiction. I prefer my OCs to be stronger than men.^^**

Tsuna was surprised when he saw Maya asking a lot of questions to Hibari. He can see the girl wasn't afraid of the skylark as they are. He can also see Hibari blushed when Maya tilted her head, making a cute face.

"Ciaosu. I see you have already met the guardians."

"HIIIEE! Reborn!" Tsuna quickly backed away from the baby. Maya heard the familiar voice and turned to see the hitman. She smiled broadly.

"Reborn-sama!" She cried out, which earned an awkward silent among the others.

"…Re…Reborn-sama?! She called you Reborn-sama?! So she is really involved in the mafia?!" Tsuna freaked out once again.

"Mafia? What mafia?" Maya asked in confusion.

"The Vongola is a part of the mafia! Don't you know about that?" Gokudera shouted.

"Hm? But…Oji-san said that 'Vongola' is 'clam' in Italian…And they are just a restaurant…"Maya muttered softly.

"What kind of lame excuse is that?!"

"Shut up, Dame Tsuna." Reborn said as he whacked the young boss's head with the Leon-slipper.

"So…why is she here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Reborn-sama said I was here to protect the Vongola Tenth. He did say that the Tenth was studying in this school…But I guess I haven't found him yet." Maya answered as she scratched her cheek with a laugh.

"He was here you bastard!" Gokudera yelled pointing at Tsuna.

"Eh? You're the Vongola Tenth? You're Oji-san's son?" Maya asked in surprise as she looked at Tsuna, "…You don't look like Oji-san."

"What is it with our appearances?!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn just smirked at Maya's comment. He suddenly noticed something and whispered to Tsuna, "Dame Tsuna, look out."

"Huh?" Before the young boss can fully understand Reborn's words, a black vine was shot towards Maya, Chrome and Kyoko.

Hibari was quick to react and he took out his tonfans to block the attack, saving the girls.

"What the?!" Gokudera and Yamamoto also took out their weapons and guarded Tsuna.

A man with red spiky hair and eyes grinned devilry at the crowd. He had a tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Give me the outsider, or else." He demanded.

_The outsider? What is he talking about? _Tsuna thought. He saw Reborn's expression changed and the baby was giving out a dangerous aura.

Chrome took out her trident and stepped beside Hibari. The Vongola were prepared to fight.

"Heh? Who are you?" Maya, still being the innocent one asked without hesitation. Gokudera nearly banged his head on the wall while Yamamoto just chuckled nervously with Tsuna sweat dropped.

"He's the enemy you idiot girl!" Gokudera shouted at Maya's naïve.

"Hmph, you need not to know, you just need to come with me. My boss would like to meet you." The man said.

"No." Maya replied quickly with a smile. The others were looking at her nervously.

"Then, I shall take you by force." The man smirked as he waved his hand, black vines then shot towards her.

Hibari once again blocked the attacks and he slashed the vines in half.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death." He glared.

"Try me." The man mocked, and Hibari charged towards him.

The man waved his hand and the vines wrapped Hibari's legs and arms.

"Tch…" Hibari said, trying to break free. But the more he struggled, the grip on his legs and arms became tight. His tonfans dropped onto the ground.

"Hibari!" Gokudera threw his bombs towards the man. The man dodged easily and he disappeared right in front of the bomber's eyes.

"What?! Where…" Before Gokudera can find him, the man had already landed behind Gokudera, giving him a kick which sent him flying towards the wall, making a loud noise and a deep hole.

The man grinned, but he quickly noticed something coming beside him and dodged right away. However, he can't see anyone attack him. _Illusions, huh…_He thought.

Yamamoto had Chrome's illusions covered him and he sneaked up behind the enemy. He was going to attack, but the man disappeared again. Yamamoto was shocked, but was more shocked when the man appeared behind him and knocked him off.

"Hmph, weak." The man smirked. But then he was suddenly punched on the face and was sent flying to the wall. He got up from his fall ad saw Tsuna with his X-gloves and dying will flames on.

"Oh…The boss wants to fight?" The man grinned. He waved his hands, black vines attacked Tsuna but the young boss dodged easily.

Tsuna charged towards the man and punched him on the face. The man blocked his attack easily. The two then started a hand-to-hand combat fighting. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Chrome watched Tsuna fought. The other guardians were heavily injured _(minus Hibari who was still tangled by the vines)._Chrome wanted to help, but there was not much she can do. The two girls watched worriedly. Well, almost the girls.

"Wow, it looks like those American movies I watched in the cinemas!" Maya laughed loudly, and the other two girls just sweat dropped as they watched the only girl who wasn't aware of the situation.

"If you have time to talk why don't you help the Tenth instead!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to get up.

"Hm? But…I don't have my weapon with me…" Maya said, not looking at Gokudera. She was too distracted by the fight.

"What?! I thought you were here to protect Tenth!" Gokudera was now really mad. He tried to get up when he saw Tsuna was going to lose, but his injuries were more serious than he thought.

"I am. But I don't have my weapon. And I don't think I need one since I'm going to school." Maya smiled and chewed the popcorn in her mouth.

"…Where do you get the popcorn anyway?" Hibari who was quite all the time finally spoke.

"Magic~" Maya chirped and munched another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Back to the fighting scene, like what Gokudera saw, Tsuna was not in a very good situation. The enemy did not give him time to rest as his attacks were non-stop. Tsuna used up most of his stamina. His movements became slow and he was very tired.

"What's wrong Vongola? You seem to slow down." The man in red grinned, "And I thought the Vongola are strong."

_I'm slowly losing my energy…At this rate; I'll lose…_Tsuna thought. He suddenly saw the man's sight changed. He was shocked and followed his direction. The target was happily eating a box of popcorn while watching them. Tsuna realized his motives.

"Hm, although I like to continue playing with you but I guess I'm running out of my time." The man smirked.

"Wait!" Before Tsuna can stop him, the man dashed towards Maya.

Maya stood still as she watched the enemy flying towards her like a rocket. She blinked and tilted her head. Apparently, she still hasn't figure out the situation…

"Maya-chan!"

Both Kyoko and Chrome shouted. Reborn didn't say a word. The red haired man held out his hand.

"You're mine, girl!" He grinned.

**BAM!**

Explosions happened and smoke were everywhere. Kyoko and Chrome coughed. Chrome turned around to find Maya. The girls found some shadows behind the smoke. The smoke slowly faded, revealing Tsuna standing in front of Maya, blocking the enemy's capture with his hands crossed like an 'X'.

_He managed to get to Maya in time…_Reborn thought as he smirked.

"What?" The man was shocked. He did not think that Tsuna will be able to get to Maya as their distances were quite long.

"Eh?" Maya blinked. She was shocked too. A minute Tsuna was at there and the next he was right in front of her.

The man jumped away from the young boss. As soon he done that, Tsuna collapsed. Maya got hold of him before he fell.

"Boss!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Kyoko and Chrome ran to Tsuna's side. The young boss was fine, except he had used up all his energy. Maya looked at Tsuna. She wiped away the sweats dipping down his face.

"…You shouldn't do that." She muttered.

"What?" The man asked. He can't hear clearly what the girl said.

"I say you shouldn't do that. Making him injured." Maya looked up with no expressions on her face. Her eyes, however, were cold and sharp.

The man was taken aback by Maya's sight. He did not think that an innocent and foolish girl like her will has that kind of eyes. He tried to calm himself and smirked nervously, and asked, "So what if I do?"

"Then you'll pay." Maya smiled. Her smile was cute as usual, but there was a hint of murderous inside.

"And then I'll like to see. How would you hurt me." The man smirked.

"…You can't hurt me." Maya smiled.

"Huh, lies won't help you." The man grinned and waved his hands. Black vines dashed towards her again.

Kyoko and Chrome had already moved away as Reborn told them to, but not Maya. She sat still. Her right hand supporting the back of Tsuna's head while the other laid on his chest. The vines were getting nearer.

"Move, girl!" Gokudera yelled. Kyoko and Chrome panicked, Yamamoto who regained conscious tried to get to their side and Hibari…still being tangled.

As the vines nearly touched them, it was suddenly bounced back and perished. Everyone was shocked, except for Reborn who smirked and Tsuna who had fainted.

The man was shocked too and stammered, "What…What in the world…"

"…Told you so." Maya smiled sweetly.

The man looked at Reborn. He saw him grinned, "…You know about this?" He glared.

"What…What had just happened? What did she do?" Yamamoto stammered.

"I…I don't know…" Gokudera shook his head.

Maya laid Tsuna down on the floor gently. She walked up and pick up one of the tonfans on the ground.

"Hey, sempai, can I borrow one of these?" She looked up to Hibari and waved at him. Hibari looked at her for a while and then he looked away and grunted.

"Hm, I guess that's a yes." Maya said to herself as she took out a gun from her left thigh.

"Wait! I thought you say you did not have a weapon!" Gokudera pointed out.

"I don't. But then I felt this cold metal tickling me and then I remembered I put one for safety." Maya smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Gokudera was probably yelling at her idiocy while Yamamoto just calms him down.

Maya then turned towards the red haired man and smiled a cruel smile.

"Now…let's begin, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 6

It was over classes. The students of Namimori Middle High were leaving the school compound. However, they don't seem to notice the incident on the school balcony, thanks to a certain illusionist who had create an illusion barrier around the school balcony.

Back to the fighting scene, _(no wait, they hadn't fight yet. Oh well. )_ Maya and the red haired man were glaring at each other. Well, mostly the man. Maya was just looking at him with a smirk. The others were worried for her. Yamamoto decided to help but Reborn stopped him.

"She can handle it." He said. Yamamoto withdrew his katana and stepped back. He was still worried though.

"What are you smiling at?" The man glared.

"Nothing. I'm just glad this fight will be over very soon." Maya shrugged one side of her shoulder and smiled.

Now this got to her enemy's nerve. "Don't get too proud, girl!" He shouted and waved his hands. The black vines then attacked her from different directions.

"I've told you," The vines automatically bounced back and perished once they got near to Maya, "You can't hurt me."

The man glared and dashed towards her with a quick speed. He attacked with his fist but was blocked by Maya using Hibari's tonfan.

"Speed, eh?" Maya made a back flipped. Her foot hit the man's jaw, hard. The man wobbled a little and he covered his mouth. Blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

Maya gave him no time to rest. She swung the tonfan and hit him on the face. The man could not dodge and received the hit which sent him flying to the wall. The 'audiences' were shocked when watching the fight. They could not believe Maya could be so strong.

"Who…Who is she? Reborn-san." Gokudera asked the baby with wide eyes. Reborn smirked and said, "She was just a normal girl who got training."

Hibari watched as Maya fought. He hated to admit but Maya was really strong. He had never seen a girl who could fight like that. She might overpower him.

The man got up from his fall weakly. He wiped away the blood from his mouth. He had bruises on his arms and legs. Maya's attack damaged him seriously. _How can a weak girl like her manage to hurt me?_ He thought. He saw Maya swung the tonfan back and forth and smiled at him. Anger boiled deep inside his body.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The man shouted and dashed to her again. But before he can reach her, Maya vanished. The man's eyes were wide and he turned around to find the girl.

"You're not the only one who is quick." Maya said from behind the man. She hit him with the tonfan again, only this time her attack was blocked.

"Wow, good reflex nerves. But sometimes you need to watch out below." Maya smiled and sent a hard kick on the man's waist. The man holds to his waist. Maya then kicked him on the stomach and he was sent flying back to the wall again.

Tsuna regained conscious when he heard a loud '**BANG**'. He got up and saw the school balcony was half destroyed.

"HIEE! Oh no! Hibari-san will not be happy when he sees this!" The young boss freaked out.

He noticed his friends were looking at something. He turned to their direction and saw Maya standing there, with a gun on her right hand and the tonfan on the other. She was unharmed and was smiling, a dark smile. Tsuna followed Maya's sight, and saw the red haired man who was trying to get up. His clothes were torn and blood dripping from his head and the corner of his mouth. He was more injured than before.

_What had happened when I fainted?!_Tsuna screamed inside his mind. "Oi, Dame Tsuna, you finally wake up?" Reborn said not looking at him.

"Tenth! Are you alright?" Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Tsuna's side.

"What…What happened? Why is the enemy bleeding and why is Maya standing there? Did she fight?" Tsuna asked his storm and rain guardian.

"It's…It's a long story…" Gokudera said while Yamamoto just laughed nervously.

The red haired man used his left arm for support as he tried to get up. His right arm was broken due to the hit Maya gave him. "Damn…" He glared.

Maya grinned. She lifted up her gun. It slowly glowed as light particles surrounding it. She smiled darkly, "That's the final blow."

When the gun had fully charged, she blasted at the man. The orange light dashed straight to the man in a quick speed. The man can't move due to several injuries and he had used up his stamina. He glared and closed his eyes.

_**BAM!**_

The explosions were heard and smokes were everywhere. Tsuna and the others coughed and waved their hand. Tsuna noticed Maya was still standing with her gun pointed straight. He turned to see if the man had died, but there was nothing behind the large hole when the smoke faded.

"What the?! Where did he go?" Gokudera shouted as he and Yamamoto secured Tsuna to protect him.

Maya frowned. She was certain she had hit him directly and his injuries can't let him move. Unless…

"You're too confident, Scoperto." A deep voice was heard from above and Maya looked up. She saw a dark blue haired man carrying the injured red haired man.

"Shut up, Azzurro. I almost had her." The red haired man, called Scoperto barked back.

"Yeah, right." A green haired man beside the blue haired man scoffed.

"Oi! Prato! I can hear you!" Scoperto yelled at his comrade. The green haired man just sighed and walked away, or, flew away.

"This is not the end, outsider! I will get you!" Scoperto pointed at Maya and yelled.

"No thanks." Maya smiled sweetly. Scoperto was now in rage.

"WHY YOU…"

"Come on Scoperto. Boss is waiting." The blue haired man, Azzurro said as he took the yelling red haired man away. Before he left, he sent a cold glare to Maya.

Maya did not take aback by the glare; instead, she smiled at him. Azzurro then vanished with Scoperto. The vines holding Hibari released him when their master had left. He landed on the solid ground safely.

"Maya-chan!" Kyoko and Chrome shouted as they ran to Maya. Maya turned her head to them and smiled broadly.

"Well, that's quicker than I thought." She laughed.

"You idiot girl! Do you know how dangerous is the situation just now?! You can get killed!" Gokudera shouted at her. Yamamoto who was standing beside him calmed him down.

"Eh? But I'm not dead, right?" Maya blinked and said with a childish grin.

"You really…"

"KYOKO! KYOKO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The door was burst opened revealing a white haired teenager with a scar on his left temple and a plaster on the bridge of his nose.

"Kufufufu…Oya oya, what had happened here?" Behind the teenager was another teen with blue hair. His left eye was blue while the right was red with the kanji 'six'.

Maya blinked at the two newly incomers. She pointed at the blue haired teen.

"Pineapple!" She said with a happy tone and a childish laugh.

Beside Reborn who smirked and Hibari who just grinned, the others were sweating nervously when they saw the blue haired teen was surrounded by murderous aura.

"Oya oya, what do we have here? It's not nice to comment people like that little girl." The blue haired teen smiled darkly. Maya did not take notice of it_ (she was too pure!)_.

"But it is a pineapple, whether you look at it." She said, tilting her head by the side.

The white haired teen was blushing furiously and started to nose bleed. The blue haired teen also blushed, but he did not show it.

"Maya, do not say it out loud even though he did look like a pineapple." Reborn smirked hearing Maya's words. It was fun to see the guardians' expressions after they heard girl's compliment, "He was sensitive to that word." He continued.

"What word? Pineapple?" Maya asked. Of course she did not notice the murderous aura surrounding the blue haired teen was getting bigger.

"Yes, little one. Let me introduce to you. Those are the Tenth's sun and mist guardian. The white haired is Sasagawa Ryohei and the other is Rokudo Mukuro."

"Mr. Pineapple is a guardian too?" Maya pointed at Mukuro and asked Reborn. The blue haired teen was now really angry with her compliments.

"Kufufufu…Looks like you won't learn your lesson unless you feel my wrath…" Mukuro's right eye was changed into the kanji 'one'. He attempted to create an illusion to scare Maya, but was stopped by Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama! Please don't! Maya-chan did not mean it! She just saved us!" Chrome said as she tugged on his sleeve. Mukuro looked at Chrome and then his right eye changed back to 'six'.

"Kufufu…You're lucky that Chrome help you. But next time, I won't let you go that easily."

"Okay, Mr. Pineapple." Veins popped up on Mukuro's head and he took out his trident, preparing to kill Maya but was held back by Yamamoto and Chrome.

"WOAH! SAWADA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei shouted when he saw Tsuna's injuries.

"Quiet down! Turf-top head! Just heal Tenth's injuries already!" Gokudera glared.

"What do you call me Octopus head?!"

"Who's an octopus?!"

"You are!"

"Ah ah… Two of you…" Tsuna sighed watching the two started arguing.

Maya walked up to Hibari and handed him his tonfan.

"Thank you for lending me, sempai." She smiled sweetly. Hibari looked at her and took the tonfan away. He then turned his head away and looked at the one fourth-destroyed school balcony. Maya looked at Hibari's direction.

"Ah, don't worry about the school sempai. I'm sure the Vongola can fix the damage…" She suddenly stopped at her words and Hibari turned his head to her, curious of why she suddenly went silent. That was then he saw her face became pale and tears started to roll at the corner of her eyes.

"WAAHH! I forgot about the promise with Reborn-sama! Now I can't go back home!" Maya's sudden shout surprised everyone and they all turned to her.

"What promise?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uuu…Reborn-sama said if I do not cause any damage or trouble outside, I can go back to my home. Now I have done a terrible mistake! Uuuu…" Maya sobbed.

Tsuna couldn't help but think that her crying face was cute. He glanced at his guardians and saw that all of them were blushing madly. Even the cold-hearted Hibari had a faint blush n his cheek.

"Don't drool over her, Dame Tsuna!" Reborn said as he whacked the Leon hammer on the young boss's head.

"What?! I do not…Wait, Reborn, what does she mean she can't go back home? Do you kidnap her from her home?" Tsuna asked as he held his head.

"Of course not. Why do you think I will?" Reborn said.

_Because you're the type that will…_Tsuna thought. Reborn whacked him with the Leon hammer again, "I can hear your thoughts, Dame Tsuna."

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!"

Reborn ignored Tsuna and he walked towards Maya. He hopped onto her shoulder and reaching out his tiny hand, he patted the crying girl.

"There there little one. I'm not angry." Maya looked up with watery eyes.

"You aren't?"

"No. I'm not. You're trying to protect the Tenth after all. Now don't cry."

Maya stopped sobbing. She nodded her head and smiled cutely, "Yes!" She said.

_She's so cute! _The males (excluding Reborn) screamed in their mind. Hibari turned away and wiped off the blood coming out from his nose. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Kufufu…Are you shy? Skylark?" Mukuro laughed his usual laughed but his nose bleed more than Hibari.

"Shut up pineapple." Hibari glared.

"Come, Maya, it's time to go home. You must be tired today." Reborn said as he ruffled the girl's smooth hair with his tiny hands.

"Yes. Reborn-sama."

"Oi, Dame Tsuna. Lead Maya back home." Reborn ordered.

"Huh? But I don't know where she lives!" Tsuna said as he turned to Reborn while Ryohei healed him with his sun flames.

"I think you might know where she lives." Reborn smirked. Tsuna stared in confuse.

"When I say 'home', I mean your home." Reborn smirked again when he saw Tsuna's face starting to become pale.

"You…You mean…" The young boss stammered.

"Yes. She will be living with us now."

**Yes! Another chapter is done! Took me a long time to finish as I'm running out of ideas. Still, I hope you like my fanfic. And I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes and writing.**


	8. Her new home

**Correction: On the previous chapter, I wrote 'Namimori Middle School' as 'Namimori Middle High'. So sorry for my mistake! KHR fans please don't be mad at me!**

"**WHAT**?!" Tsuna shouted. His voice can be heard all over Namimori.

"Why are you freaking out? I'm sure Mama won't oppose." Reborn said as he watched Tsuna starting to freak out again. Maya just watched the young boss shouting in curious.

"But…But…We cannot do that! Doesn't Maya have her own home?" Tsuna asked.

Upon hearing the word 'home', Maya's head slowly hung down. Her eyes lowered, looking at the solid ground, "Papa…Mama…" She muttered.

Reborn saw the change of her expression and frowned. He threw the Leon slipper directly at Tsuna's face without hesitation. Tsuna got hit and there was a red mark on his face.

"WARGH! Tenth!" Gokudera freaked out when he saw his boss had passed out.

"Don't mind him, little one. Come, I'll lead the way." Reborn comforted Maya. The girl silently nodded. She pick up her guitar case and went to the door.

"See you tomorrow!" The girl said to the others with a smile. Little did she know that the others found out her smile was sad. Maya closed the door and leave.

There was a silent. Nobody moved or said a word. They were all thinking about Maya's expression just now. They can see she was sad when Tsuna said about her home. As they were all thinking, the culprit that made the innocent girl sad finally woke up.

"Ow…That hurts…Huh? What are you guys thinking?" Tsuna asked when he saw his friends were in deep thought.

Hibari was the first to glare at him, making Tsuna jumped, "Hi…Hibari-san? Did…Did I do something wrong?" Tsuna stammered.

Hibari just glared at him and walked away. Tsuna the saw Mukuro grinned.

"Kufufu…I never knew that you could be so cruel to a child, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He then walked away with Chrome.

Tsuna was now extremely confused, "What? What did I do?" He asked the remaining's.

"Tsuna-kun, I think you should apologize to Maya-chan." Kyoko said.

"Sasagawa's right, Tsuna. I think you should apologize to her." Yamamoto joined in.

"Sorry Tenth…I'm with them." Gokudera said.

"You should apologize to her to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

Tsuna blinked and looked at his friends. Did he say something bad to Maya? He remembered he saw Maya's sudden change when he spoke about her home. Her sparkling golden eyes became dull and there was a hint of sadness in it. He must have said something that affected her.

"Le...Let's go apologize!"

**~Tsuna's house~**

"I'm home." Tsuna said when he reached his house. Yamamoto, Gokudera and the Sasagawa siblings had returned to their own home.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. We have a guest today." Tsuna's mother, Nana said from the kitchen.

_Guest? Could it be…? _Tsuna thought. He quickly dashed to the living room and saw a young girl with brown-black hair and golden eyes was playing video games with Lambo and I-pin.

"Yes! I win!" The young girl jumped up after she had won.

"No fair! Lambo-sama was faster than you!" The cow child pouted.

"But I still win~" The young girl grinned.

"No fair! No fair!"

"Lambo, Maya-san wins fair and square." I- pin said to the cow child.

Reborn was watching the three playing with Bianche and Futa. He noticed Tsuna's presence.

"Already back? Dame Tsuna?" Reborn asked while taking a sip from his tea.

Maya turned to the young boss. Tsuna jumped at the sudden eye contact. He thought of apologizing but the word doesn't seem to be coming out from his mouth.

"I…Um...That…" He stammered.

Maya just stared at him with her golden eyes. The she smiled a childish smile.

"Welcome back, Tsu-san." Maya said.

_Tsu-san?_ Tsuna thought of the nickname Maya called him. He brushed his thought off when his mother came in shouting dinner time.

"Wow! Nice timing. I'm starving." Maya grinned as she rubbed her tummy. She followed Lambo ad I-pin to the dining room. Tsuna watched them leave.

"You want to say something to Maya?" Reborn said from behind which shocked the young boss and he jumped up in fright.

"Don't just scare people like that! I…I just want to apologize." Tsuna's voice became low when he said the last part.

Reborn smirked, "You are lucky that Maya is a kind girl. She didn't mind what you said just now." He said and walked towards the dining room with Tsuna.

Upon reaching the dining room, Tsuna can see Lambo and I-pin fighting for food, Futa was trying to stop them and Bianche was helping Nana. He glanced at Maya. The young girl watched the two children in front of her fighting as she chewed her food. She smiled broadly.

Tsuna was relieved when he saw her smile. But then he noticed her smile did not last long. Her lips were curved down and she stopped eating. Tsuna saw her eyes were alike when he spoke about her home. There was no light or happiness in her eyes. Only sadness and darkness.

Without thinking, Tsuna sat beside Maya. This got the girl's attention and she looked up. Tsuna smiled and he put a vegetable into her bowl using chopsticks.

"Here, eat some. Mama's cooking is really good."

Maya blinked and turned her head to the bowl. She slowly picks up the chopsticks and ate the vegetable. Tsuna watched her chewed and swallowed the food. Maya's eyes became bright again and she turned to him with a cute smile.

"This is really good!" She said. Tsuna smiled and continued putting all sorts of food into her bowl. Maya ate up whatever Tsuna brought for her.

"Ano…Maya-chan…" The young girl turned to her side with a mouth full when she heard her name called.

"About just now…I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized. Although Reborn said she did not mind, he still wants to apologize to her.

Maya blinked. She chewed her food and swallowed it down. But she was too hurried and that led her to choke on the food. Tsuna quickly brought a glass of water to her and she gulped down the liquid.

"Are...Are you alright? Maya-chan." Tsuna patted her back, trying to make her felt better.

"*Cough*Yes, Tsu-san.*Cough*What did you said just now?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what had happened to your home but…if I say anything bad, I apologize." Tsuna said awkwardly and he scratched his cheek.

"…It's alright, Tsu-san. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Maya smiled at him. Tsuna can feel his cheeks burning.

"Eh? Tsu-san, your face is red. Do you get a fever?" Maya pointed out which shocked Tsuna.

"No…Nothing! I…I need to get to bath!" After saying this, the young boss dashed up the stairs in the speed of lightning. Maya just watched him went up and turned to Reborn who grinned.

"Reborn-sama, what happened to Tsu-san?" The innocent girl_ (as always)_ asked.

"Don't mind him, little one. Come, let's continue eating."

**~Time skip~**

Tsuna had finished his bath. He was wearing a plain T-shirt and brown pants. He can feel his cheeks were still hot after the bath. He slapped both side of his cheeks.

_What am I thinking? Doesn't the person I like is Kyoko-chan? Maya-chan is cute, but I just think of her as a sister. That's it! But…Urgh! Why am I still thinking of Maya-chan?!_ Tsuna's thought was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Tsu-san? Are you in there?" Maya's cute voice rose from behind the door.

Tsuna calmed himself down and opened the door. Maya was still in her Namimori Middle School uniform and she was holding her guitar case.

"What's wrong? Maya-chan." Tsuna asked. _Calm down…Calm down…_He told himself.

"Reborn-sama said there were no rooms for me. He told me to share Tsu-san's room." Maya said as she looked at Tsuna.

_WHAT?!_ Tsuna screamed inside of his head. He was certain his whole face was red by now.

"Tsu-san? Are you okay?" Maya tilted her head to the side. She can see Tsuna's face was scarlet red and was worried if he got a cold or something.

"Ugh! I'm…I'm fine!" Tsuna said and he backed away from Maya when the girl starting to lean forward.

"If…If you feel uncomfortable, I guess I can sleep in the living room…" Maya said and she turned her way to the stairs.

"Ah...Wait! Maya-chan!" Tsuan cried. The girl stopped at her tracks and turned her head back to the young boss.

"Um…You can share with me…" Tsuna said nervously. He never shared a room with a girl. He was extremely nervous, especially when the girl was cute.

Maya's eyes were wide and she smiled broadly, "Thank you, Tsu-san." She said childishly.

Tsuna just nodded as he led Maya to his room. His face were hot and his brain was about to explode any minute.

"So, where do I sleep?" Maya asked Tsuna. Although she noticed Tsuna's acting strange, her childish mind doesn't seem to get the idea of why Tsuna was acting like this.

"Um…You can sleep on the bed. I'll just sleep on the floor." Tsuna said as he pointed at his bed.

"But…That was your bed. You're the one that supposed to sleep on it. I'll take the floor, no problem." Maya said with a childish smile.

"No! I can't let a girl sleep on the floor! You…You just take the bed. I'm fine, really." Tsuna smiled nervously.

Maya blinked and stared at him. Then, she gave him the sweetest smile, "Thank you, Tsu-san." She said.

Tsuna's heart was pounding fast. He turned around with his back facing Maya and leaned on the wall for support. _At this rate, I'm going to have a heart attack…_He thought with his face red and steam puffed out from his head.

Maya watched as Tsuna heaved a deep signed. She blinked and giggled.

**~Time skip again~**

Maya sat on the roof. The cool wind blew her smooth hair to the back. Maya took out her ribbon from the pocket and tied her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with short pants. Her precious guitar was beside her.

"Thinking something, little one?" Reborn's voice asked. Maya turned and the next thing she saw was the baby sitting beside her.

"…Can I really go back home? Reborn-sama." Maya asked. Her eyes were looking straight, as if she was seeing her future.

There was a silent and then a small hand patted her head. Reborn had sat on her shoulder. The baby patted her head slowly.

"You can, little one. I promised you, didn't I?" The baby said softly. Maya silently nodded. She then heard some sound and turned to see Tsuna trying to climb on the roof.

"Ugh! Maya-chan, it's dangerous up here. What if you fall?" Tsuna grumbled as he finally managed to sit on the roof as Maya.

"I warned you, Dame Tsuna. Don't try to do anything funny to Maya when she's sleeping." Reborn said as he gave out murderous ad dark aura.

"What?! Of...Of course I won't do anything!" Tsuna stammered with a face red.

"Maya was too pure and innocent. If Tsuna did anything to you, just tell me, okay little one?" Reborn continued saying as he patted the girl's head.

"I've told you! I won't do anything!" Tsuna shouted. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell down from the roof.

_**BAM!**_

"Tsu-san!" Maya cried and she looked down. Luckily, Tsuna wasn't injured because Leon managed to change into a mattress and saved him.

"Tch tch, Dame Tsuna is really Dame Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Maya looked at Reborn then at Tsuna. She giggled.

_Papa…Mama…Although I can't go back for now, I will, one day. Wait for me, Papa, Mama._


	9. Side story

**So…Before I continue my fanfic, I write this short story about the promise between Maya and Reborn. It's kind of like those side stories in mangas. This story takes part before Maya went to her new school.**

**~At some private land in Namimori~**

An airplane landed on the tracks. A man in black went up and opened the plane's door. Out came a baby and a girl with shoulder length brown-black hair. As soon the girl's feet landed on the soft ground, she felt her legs became weak and she fell.

"Miss! Are you alright?" The man in black hurriedly went up and helped the girl to stand.

"Ugh…I feel dizzy…" The girl murmured weakly. She told herself to never ride on a plane ever again. Especially when she's scared of heights.

"You'll get used to it, little one. Come, Maya, we need to go through some formalities." The baby chuckled.

"Ah, yes, Reborn-sama." The girl said and after she finally got her balance, she thanked the man in black and followed the baby.

**~Time skip~**

"After we finished these, we need to get you to school." Reborn said as he handed a piece of paper to Maya while walking their way to Namimori Middle with the man in black accompanied them. Maya later learned his name as Romario.

Maya glanced at the paper. Her name was written as 'Asada Maya', and there were some fake details about her. She turned her attention back to Reborn.

"School?" She asked in confused.

"Yes. School. I've told you about the Vongola Tenth, right?" Reborn answered with a smile.

Maya thought of the conversation with Reborn earlier. He did say about the Vongola Tenth was still in middle school and was a year younger than her…

"But what does that have to do with me?" Maya asked again.

"I've told you about your mission, do I? Since you need to protect the Vongola Tenth, it is the best to enroll in the same school as him." Reborn explained.

Hearing Reborn's explanation, Maya nodded in agreement. The two continued their path.

**~Time skip again~ **

After some time, they finally arrived at the school. Reborn told Maya to wait outside the school as he and Romario went in to make arrangements for her enrollment _(sorry… I don't know which word is the best to describe…)_.

For the first thirty minutes, she stayed obediently. But as the next thirty minutes passed, she started to get bored. She clutched on her guitar case and looked inside the school compound. No sight of Reborn and Romario yet.

"Hmp…They're quite slow…" Maya pouted. The weather was hot and there were no trees for her to stay under. Soon, she got impatient and started to walk away from the school.

"I guess a little stroll won't die…" She thought.

She made her way to the town square, and was immediately distracted by the dessert shops and clothes stores. And for the next hours, she was shopping between the foods and clothes shops, oh, and the book stores.

"Wah~ this dress is so cute~"

"Ah, that looks delicious."

"Eh? Isn't that the book I'm looking for?"

By evening, her arms were full of shopping bags and her hands were holding a plate of takoyaki. She popped a takoyaki in her mouth and chewed it. Her face was full of happiness.

"This is the best food after macaroons!" She chirped.

As she was too intoxicated with the happiness of food, she did not notice those in front of her, and ended up bumping on the stranger. The takoyaki's sauce spilled on the stranger's shirt.

"Hey! Look what you had done!" The stranger, or strangers shouted at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Maya apologized and attempted to wipe off the sauce with her tissue.

The unlucky stranger, a man in his forties, slapped away her hand roughly. The tissue Maya was holding fell onto the floor, so does the plate of takoyaki as she lost her balance.

"Ah! My takoyaki!" Maya cried as she looked at the takoyakis rolling on the dirty ground.

"Hey! This shirt is expensive you know! How much do you think it costs?" The man shouted angrily.

"My takoyakis…" Maya muttered. Tears rolling in her eyes. She did not hear the man's shouting as she was too saddened by the loss of her food.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" The man was angry when he saw Maya ignored him. He lifted her up by holding her collar. By then, many people were watching them and gossiping.

Maya kept silent. Her bangs covered her eyes so that the man doesn't know her expressions. The man was shouting at her and more people crowded them. The man was now angrier when he saw Maya did not respond. He shook her back and forth.

"HEY! ARE YOU LITSENING KID?!"

That was when Maya snapped. She took hold of the man's hand and threw him over her shoulder. The man fell hard on the solid ground which led the ground to crack. The crowd gasped. There was a moment of silent. Nobody moved or said a word. The thrown man's eyes were widened.

"My takoyakis…" Maya muttered. As the man was below her, he can see her golden eyes flashing murderous aura. He shivered and his face became pale.

The man's friends had already run for their life. Some of the people took out their phone and snapped a picture of Maya. The next thing they do was busy uploading the picture on Facebook. The man was now trembling when he saw Maya was giving out a super dangerous aura. He pleaded.

"Don't…Don't hurt me…I'm…I'm sorry." He stammered.

Maya stared at him coldly. She raised her hand and grasped her fist tightly. The man yelped and closed his eyes, ready to take the attack.

"Hold it, little one."

A voice was heard and everyone turned to the voice's direction. Maya looked up and saw Reborn and Romario. In Romario's hands was another plate of takoyakis. Romario went up and handed the plate of takoyakis to her.

"Here you go, Maya-sama." He said.

The next thing everyone saw was the girl snatched the plate of takoyaki's from the man's hands happily and ate it. Her eyes returned to the bright and childish side. There was no sign of murder and coldness in it. It looked as if she had changed to another person.

Reborn went up with a small Leon hammer in his hand. He whacked on the girl's head lightly.

"Ow! Reborn-sama! What are you doing?" Maya yelped holding her whacked head.

Reborn grinned a dangerous grin, "I've told you to stay put outside the school, didn't I? Why don't you listen to me?"

Maya trembled in fear and stammered, "I…I see you took a long time…So…I…I thought…"

Reborn smirked when he saw Maya shaking. He walked up and raised his hand. As Maya thought he was going to hit her, Reborn slowly lowered his hand and patted her head.

"Don't do that again, got it?" He said. Maya stared at him with wide eyes and then silently nodded.

**~Another time skip~**

After Reborn and Maya left Romario to do the 'cleaning', they walked back to the hotel. Reborn was sitting on Maya's shoulder.

"Maya," Reborn called. Maya turned her head to the baby with her mouth full.

"If you ever caused trouble again, I won't send you back home." He said. Maya nearly dropped the plate of takoyakis on the floor again. She looked at Reborn in fear.

Reborn saw her expression and chuckled, "I don't want you to get hurt. If you promise me you'll be good, I'll let you home."

"Really?!" Maya asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes." Reborn chuckled again.

"I promise, Reborn-sama." Maya smiled.

Reborn patted her head as the two continue their way.

**And it's done. Weird though, it's longer than I thought. Oh well, I hope you guys don't mind. And I know my ending is not good…**


	10. Who is Maya? part 1

_At a park, two figures were sitting on the park bench. A boy, and a girl. They looked around 14 or 15 years old. The boy was reading his notes while the girl was sleeping beside him. Her head was laid on his shoulder._

"_Hey, hey, wake up." The boy shook the girl beside her gently._

"_Mmm…What…? Why are you waking me?" The girl asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes._

"_It's time for the concert. Seriously, what have you been doing yesterday? Don't you get some sleep?" The boy asked her._

_The girl shook slightly shook her head, "I can't sleep. I mean, it's our first concert. There will be so many people and…and…what if I done wrong? What if I accidently done a silly mistake? Then our training will be…"_

"_Hey, hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Have some confident in yourself." The boy said as he calmed the panicking girl down._

"_I know. Still…what if…what if I trip or something? You know that I have stage fright and that clumsy. What if…" The girl started to panic again when the bad thoughts came to her mind._

_The boy sighed. He held up her hand in his and squeezed them tightly. _

"_Hey, listen to me, everything will be fine. Trust me. And even if you did a mistake, I'll cover it up for you, okay?" The boy said sincerely as he looked straight into the girl's eyes._

_The girl slightly blushed and nodded. The boy gave a smile and patted her head._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Hmp…? A dream?" Maya murmured as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a familiar, or unfamiliar white ceiling.

She blinked and sat up from the bed. Turning her head around, she scanned the room, and realized that she was not in her own room. She rubbed her temples and finally remembered how she got into the place.

A man asked for help to deliver some random letter and then she somehow ended up in some random place which was far away from her home. And then many things happened and now she was currently living with the strongest mafia boss's house, the Vongola Tenth.

Maya silently got down from the bed and walked past the sleeping Vongola Tenth on the floor. She made her way to the door. Making sure she did not make any noises to wake up the Tenth, she slowly opened the door and went out from the room.

She made her way to the kitchen and saw the boss's mother, Nana was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mama-san." Maya greeted the busy woman with a yawn.

"Ah, good morning, Maya-chan." Nana turned her head and saw the half-sleepy young girl. She greeted back with a smile.

"Mama-san, do you need some help?" Maya asked as she walked to Nana's side.

"Ah, can you help me to cut the veggies? I'll need them later." Nana said with a warm smile. Maya nodded and set off to work.

She rolled up her long sleeves and began to cut the vegetables. She had cooked for her family before, so this task was no problem to her. As she was cutting, she heard footsteps coming in and then a yawn.

"Good morning, Mama." The Vongola boss greeted.

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

"Good morning, Tsu-kun, you're early today."

"Good morning Tsu-san."

My eyes were snapped opened when I heard a girl's voice. I saw a young girl greeted me while she was cutting the vegetables. It took me sometime to process my mind and then I finally remembered everything.

This girl, Maya, was sent from Reborn to protect me. Everything about her was a mystery. Although I 'accidently' heard about her family background yesterday in class, I don't think it's all true. The only thing I was certain, was that she was far away from her home, thanks to Reborn, and she missed her family very much. I can see her sad face yesterday when I 'accidently'_ (again)_ hurt her feelings.

Another thing I was curious about, was the red haired guy yesterday. He just burst in and attacked Namimori Middle _(and us)_. He also said about something like the 'outsider'. And if I recalled clearly, he was pointing to Maya at that time. If it's true, then Maya was the 'outsider' he's looking for? And most of all, what is an 'outsider'? Too bad Reborn went back to Italy yesterday to talk with my dad about it, or he will give me a good explanation about this _(or maybe not…)__._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Maya calling for me.

"Tsu-san? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

I guessed I was busy thinking about what happened yesterday and did not realize she was calling for me. But looking at her worrying for me somehow made me happy.

"I'm…I'm fine. It's nothing." I lied. I know I'm not a good liar and I thought Maya will see through the lie. Surprisingly, Maya believed me. I guess she IS a child after all.

"Oh, okay. Why don't you sit there for a while? Breakfast will be ready soon." She smiled her childish smile and went back to her work. I smiled at her childish behaviors.

**Normal P.O.V + Time skip~**

Tsuna was helping his mother washing the dishes after the breakfast. Maya was helping him with it. Lambo, I-pin and Futa had gone to play in the backyard while Bianche was watching them. As he had done washing the last dish, his mother called for him.

"Tsu-kun, can you go to the supermarket and buy some soy sauce and eggs? We're running out of them. Oh, you can bring Maya-chan for a stroll too." Nana said.

"Wow! Really? Can I?" Maya asked happily, jumping up and down as she does so.

Nana nodded with a smile and before Tsuna can wash his hands clean, Maya had already took his hand and dashed towards the front door.

"Tsu-san, hurry!" Maya urged Tsuna as the young boss was still tying his shoe laces.

"All right all right. Don't rush me." Tsuna chuckled and after he finished tying his shoes laces, he went out with Maya.

Along the way to the mart, Maya was excited and kept talking about the differences between the supermarket in Italy and Japan. She said she always wanted to take a look at a Japanese supermarket. Tsuna just smiled as he watched the young girl hopping and talking all the way.

**~Supermarket~**

When they arrived at the supermarket, Maya was amazed by the size of the supermarket and varieties of the stores. She was once again distracted by the food and clothes, and also the books.

"Come on, Maya-chan. We need to buy soy sauce and eggs. We'll come again later." Tsuna said as he patted Maya's shoulder and taking her away from the stores.

Maya pouted but followed silently. She looked at the aquariums while Tsuna was busy choosing the eggs. Tsuna turned back his head to check if Maya was still there countless time. He was relieved when he saw Maya was in the scope of his vision.

"All right, Maya-chan. That's all what we need. Now let's go to pay and you can…" Tsuna said when he had done choosing the eggs. He turned his head and stopped in the middle of his words. His face became pale and he looked around for a certain girl.

There was no sign of Maya! She had gone away when he was not looking. Tsuna started to panic. He did not want to face Reborn's wrath when the baby knew about Maya's disappearance. But where could she be?

So poor Tsuna need to search for the missing girl high and low. However, Maya was a good hider and Tsuna still couldn't find her when he had search the whole supermarket for the twelfth time.

_Oh no…Reborn is going to kill me if I still haven't found Maya-chan…_Tsuna thought. He suddenly heard a girl's giggle. And if he listened clearly, the voice seems to belong to Maya! Tsuna quickly turned his head and finally found the missing girl…with Yamamoto.

Maya was eating a chocolate ice cream as Yamamoto patted her head lovingly. Tsuna felt relieved when he saw Maya's okay…at least she wasn't with a stranger. He walked towards the two as he called, "Maya-chan!"

"Ah, Tsu-san!" Maya heard her name called and turned her head to find Tsuna. Yamamoto quickly pulled away from the girl and hid his hand behind him. There was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh…Hey! Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted Tsuna nervously.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's weird actions. He knew something was up with his rain guardian but he decided to keep silent. He turned to Maya who was licking her ice cream happily and knocked her head gently.

"Ow! Tsu-san?" Maya whined at looked at Tsuna with her bright golden eyes.

"This is for making me worry. Don't go anywhere without my knowledge again, got it?" Tsuna said with both hands on his hips, pretending to be angry.

Maya looked down and pouted, "Sorry…Tsu-san."

"Ah, don't be mad at her, Tsuna. I was the one who offer her to come with me." Yamamoto quickly explained.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Yamamoto was helping his father to buy some groceries. He saw Maya looking at the aquariums and went up._

"_Hey, Maya. What are you doing here?" The cheerful boy asked._

"_Mama-san asked me and Tsu-san to buy some eggs and soy sauce." Maya replied with a smile._

_Yamamoto felt his heart skipped a beat. His face was flushed in red. __**What…What is this feeling? **__He thought._

"_What about you?" Maya asked the tall teenager in front of her, not noticing the red on his face._

"_Me? I'm helping my dad to buy some groceries too." Yamamoto snapped out from his daydream and answered with his usual laugh._

_Maya slightly nodded. Her attention was then distracted by a child passing her while eating an ice cream. Yamamoto saw the look on her face. He grinned._

"_Do you want some ice cream?" He asked._

_Maya's face quickly lit up and she nodded in excitement. Yamamoto then took her to the ice cream stand and bought one for her. The two then took a stroll around the supermarket, completely forgetting about Tsuna._

_**~End of flashback`~ **_

"…Even though he's someone you're familiar with, doesn't mean you can go away as you like!" Tsuna said angrily to Maya after hearing Yamamoto's story.

Maya knew she had done wrong. She hung her down, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry…Tsu-san…" She said softly.

Tsuna sighed and he patted her head, "It's okay. Just…remember to tell me before you go anywhere." He said. Maya nodded.

"Haha, you look like her brother, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

"I just don't want to get killed by a certain baby." The young boss deadpanned.

**Growl~**

There were a couple of silent and Tsuna and Yamamoto turned their heads to the girl. Maya blushed furiously and she looked down to the ground embarrassed.

"You hungry?" Yamamoto asked her as he patted her head.

Maya did not look up and nodded slightly. Yamamoto laughed.

"Come on. I'll treat you some sushi." He said.

"SUSHI?!" Maya quickly looked up upon hearing the food's name.

"Yeah. My house sells sushi. Come now. You're coming Tsuna?" Yamamoto smiled at her and asked his friend who was obviously being left out.

"Sure." Tsuna said as the three of them set off to Yamamoto's house.

**This chapter is quite long, so I split it into two parts. Oh and when I'm browsing others fanfic, I come across the word 'OOC' _(or OCC, is it?). _Can anyone tell me what is OOC_ (or OCC?)_means? Thanks!**


	11. Who is Maya? part 2

**Thank you yakikikusoso and Evanescentfacade for the explanation. Now I know what OOC means… And thank you Tiger Shock for the advice~^^ Oh and, I've changed the title for the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Continue last story…**

**~At Yamamoto's house~**

"Wow! This is delicious!" Maya said loudly as she popped a sushi into her mouth.

"Haha, glad you like it. Here, try some of these." Yamamoto laughed. He put a plate of sushi in front of her.

Maya looked at the pink salmon and poked it with her chopsticks. She then turned to Yamamoto and asked him with a cute look, "Is this raw?"

"Uh…Yes. Why? You don't eat raw?" Yamamoto blushed when he saw Maya making a cute face. He calmed himself down and asked his question.

Maya shook her head, "I've eaten raw oysters back in Italy. I wonder how this will taste." She said, as she pick up the salmon sushi with the chopsticks. She noticed a small plate with green mustard-like in it.

"What is this?" She asked Yamamoto.

"That's wasabi. It's quite spicy. You can try a little." The teenager answered her with a smile.

Maya looked at the plate of wasabi. Then, without thinking any further, she dipped the salmon sushi into it. The wasabi covered most of the sushi, making the pink salmon green. Tsuna and Yamamoto freaked out when they saw Maya just ate the wasabi-sushi without hesitation.

Some minutes passed as Maya munched the sushi in her mouth. Suddenly, her face became pale and she started coughing while holding her throat. Yamamoto quickly passed her a glass of tea. Maya gulped down the whole tea. Tsuna patted her back to help her feel batter.

"Are you okay? Maya." Yamamoto asked her worriedly.

Maya nodded with teary eyes, "I thought it was not that hot…" She cried. Tsuna patted her back gently while Yamamoto ruffled her hair, "There, there…"

"Hahaha, you have a funny girlfriend, Takeshi." Yamamoto's dad came out from the kitchen and laughed when he saw Maya's pale face.

"She's not my girlfriend dad!" Yamamoto blushed madly as he shouted to his father. Maya looked at Yamamoto in confusion.

"Takeshi? I thought your name is Yamamoto." She said.

"Takeshi is his given name, while Yamamoto is his family name. You can either call him 'Takeshi' or Yamamoto'." Tsuna explained.

Maya tilted her head and thought for a while, "Then…can I call you Take-san?" She asked cutely.

Yamamoto's cheeks were flushed red. He stammered, "S-Sure…I guess…"

"Takeshi, you're drooling over a little girl." His father teased.

"I…I did not!" Yamamoto shouted at his father again.

Tsuna laughed nervously when the father and son started arguing. Maya watched them fight as she chewed her food. She swallowed down her food and giggled. Suddenly, her phone rang and Maya took out a black i-phone and slide the 'answer' button.

"Hello? …Yes?...Oji-san is back?!" Maya's face lit up when she heard the news. Tsuna looked at her in confuse, wondering what could make the young girl happy.

**~Time skip~ **

After Tsuna and Maya thanked Yamamoto for the dinner, they went home hurriedly. Well, mostly because Maya used running to get home while poor Tsuna was trying to catch up with her. After some time of exercises, they reached home. Tsuna can see a pair of shoes which does not belong to the family.

"Oji-san! Oji-san!" Maya shouted happily as she ran inside the house.

Tsuna followed Maya to the living room. His face became pale when he saw who the visitor was. He was also shocked when Maya threw her arms and hugged the man.

"Hey there my little niece, how are you doing?" The man smiled and ruffled Maya's hair lovingly.

"I'm fine here. I met many people and they were all nice to me." Maya smiled childishly to him as the man ruffled her hair again.

"D-DAD?!" Tsuna shouted pointing at his father.

"Yo Tsuna, how are you doing?" Iemitsu waved at Tsuna with a grin.

"W-What?! Wait, you know Maya?" Tsuna asked his father. His finger was still pointing at the man though.

"Of course he does. CEDEF was the first one to take care of Maya by the way." Reborn said as he showed up behind Iemitsu as the baby sat on his shoulder.

"Reborn-sama!"

"HIEE! Reborn!"

Reborn patted Maya's head. He turned to Tsuna with a dark smile, "You don't think I don't know you nearly lose Maya at the supermarket do you?"

Tsuna sweat nervously as he backed away from the dangerous baby.

"Oji-san, why are you here?" Maya saved Tsuna by changing the topic. She looked up at her 'uncle' and asked.

"Of course I came to see you, my little niece. I wonder if Tsuna had bullied you." Iemitsu gave a fatherly smile and patted the girl's head.

Maya slightly shook her head, "Tsu-san was nice to me. He let me sleep on his bed while he just sleeps on the floor." She said.

"Is that so? Never knew Tsuna can be so gentleman." Iemitsu chuckled as Tsuna shouted at him with a red face, "Hey!"

"Maya, there's something I need to tell Tsuna. Can you go and play with Lambo and I-pin?" Reborn said to Maya.

"Eh? What? What?" Maya asked curiously as she tugged on Iemitsu's sleeve.

"It's a men's talk, Maya. Now be a good girl and go and play, okay?" Iemitsu patted her head. Maya pouted but she still obeyed Reborn's and Iemitsu's order and leave.

When Maya was out of sight, Reborn turned his attention back to Tsuna, "Is there something you want to ask?" He asked.

Tsuna was startled. He knew Reborn can read mind but he didn't expect him to read his mind now. Tsuna looked down at the floor for a while, and then he looked back up again and asked, "Who is the enemy that attacked us yesterday? What is the 'outsider' thing he's talking about? Is this somehow related to Maya? But more importantly, WHO IS MAYA?"

Reborn and Iemitsu exchanged looks. Then, Iemitsu sighed, "I never thought you will ask so many questions at once."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. To answer your question, we, the CEDEF had investigated the enemy that attacked you yesterday. Turns out he's from the Oliguria family, a mafia in the South Italy." Iemitsu answered.

"What is the South Italy's mafia doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"We don't know yet. Basil and the others are still investigating." Reborn answered Tsuna.

"Then…what about the 'outsider'? Is it really related to Maya?"

"…Sometimes, I really hate your hyper intuition…" Iemitsu sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey…"

"What you thought is right, Tsuna. Maya is related to the 'outsider'." Reborn answered.

"Oh, who's the outsider?" Tsuna asked again.

Reborn and Iemitsu exchanged looks again. Reborn kept silent for a while and then he spoke, "…Maya is the 'outsider', Tsuna."

Tsuna's mind went blank for a while when he heard Reborn's words. He blinked and asked again.

"…What?"

"You heard him, Tsuna. Maya is the 'outsider' the enemy's looking for." Iemitsu repeated Reborn's words.

"Um…I don't understand…"

"Maya does not belong to this world. She came from another world, her home. That's why she was called the 'outsider'. For some reasons, Maya can't go back to her world yet" Iemitsu explained.

Tsuna took a deep breath, "…Then…are you saying you kidnapped Maya-chan from her home, Reborn?" He asked.

"I don't. I just 'sent' her here." Reborn answered.

"No matter what you do is wrong! Can't you see how sad Maya is when she can't go back to her home? She missed her family, and you just took her away from them!" Tsuna said angrily.

He knew Maya missed her home. He can see it when they were eating sushi at Yamamoto's house. When Maya was watching Yamamoto and his father arguing, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes although she tried to hide it. It seems to bring back her memories when she was with her family.

Reborn kept silent. He knew Tsuna was right. Maya was always asking him the same question every day; will she able to go back to her home?

"…Do you think I like to keep Maya here?" Reborn, after a couple of silent finally spoke. Tsuna looked at the baby.

"Something's going to happen, Tsuna. Although I don't know what and when, but when that day comes, Maya is the one to save us. This is what Uni told me." The baby continued.

Tsuna was shocked. Something's going to happen again? So much for having a normal life after the Arcobaleno's curse…

"Actually, we have received some report two months ago before Maya came here." Iemitsu interrupted, "It seems that the Oliguria family is planning something, like, travelling to other world." He said.

"Travelling to other world? You mean Maya's world?" Tsuna asked his father.

"Probably. But we don't have proof to show that they're really planning for this." Iemitsu said. Tsuna looked at Reborn. The baby's hat covered his eyes so it was difficult to see his expression.

"This is serious, Tsuna. That's why we can't let Maya go back yet." Reborn said as he looked at the Vongola young boss, "I hope you can understand." He continued.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. The sad face of Maya appeared in his mind. He shut his eyes and grasped his fists. A couple of minutes later, he let go of his fists.

"Still…We can't let Maya be sad because of our selfishness…" He said softly.

"That's why we let Maya had her new family here. Your task is to keep her happy." Reborn said. He hopped up to Iemitsu's shoulder and sat on it.

Tsuna looked at them for a few minutes and finally give up, "Fine…" He said.

Reborn smiled, "Good. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, when the enemy's attack got near Maya, they just bounced back and perished." Tsuna asked when he remembered the fight yesterday. It seems there's a barrier protecting her.

"Oh, that? That is an Esp-like ability that protects Maya when she's in danger. Anything that's going to harm her will bounced back and perished. When Maya was training with Lal and Colonnello, it can also neutralize the flames, extinguished flames I think. Must be because Maya's an 'outsider'." Iemitsu explained to Tsuna. The young boss nodded when he heard the explanation, although there's 90% he did not understand what his father was saying.

"Tsuna. About what we talk today, do not tell anyone or Maya." Reborn warned.

"Why? If it's Maya then I can understand…but why can't I tell the others?" Tsuna asked in confuse.

"Maya's identity as an 'outsider' is special to this world. If her real identity is found out, there will be other mafias coming for her." Reborn explained.

Tsuna thought of Reborn's words and he nodded in agreement. The three's conversation were interrupted when Maya came running in.

"Oji-san, Oji-san, Mam-san said it's dinnertime." The young girl said happily.

"Oh, is it? Well let's go and eat." Iemitsu smiled as he got up after sitting on the floor for a long time and patted her head.

"So? What are you guys talking about? Tell me, tell me!" Maya said as she tugged on Iemitsu's sleeve, jumping up and down as she does so.

"Curiosity will kill the cat, little one. Its better you don't know." Reborn smiled as he ruffled Maya's hair with his tiny hand.

Maya pouted. She walked away from them, pretending to be angry. Iemitsu laughed while Reborn chuckled. They followed Maya to the kitchen.

Tsuna watched Maya from afar. He watched her smiling face when Reborn and Iemitsu tried to cheer her up again. His mind filled with the conversation he had with Reborn and his father just now. He couldn't imagine a young, innocent girl like her need to carry such a huge responsibility. _It must be hard for her…Coming to a place she never know before…_He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Maya called for him.

"Tsu-san, are you coming?"

"Ah, yes!" Tsuna replied and started walking to the dining room.

…_I'll protect you, Maya. I promise.  
_


	12. A day with Hibari Kyoya

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy these days, since holidays over and I'm back to school…I really hate going to school…TAT…Anyway, this is the new chapter~Hibari finally show up after all those chapters! Yeah~**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is the head prefect of the Namimori Middle school. He is fierce, scary and does not care less to those who break the school rules. He loves Namimori more than anyone else. Even though he's Tsuna's cloud guardian, he still care less towards the others. However, there is some feeling that started to grow inside his heart ever since a certain girl came. He doesn't know what kind of feeling is that, and he doesn't want to find out either.

Hibari was strolling at the Namimori town square. The new feeling irritated him so much that he decided to leave his precious school and walked around. As usual, those who saw Hibari quickly hid and some who were crowding quickly scattered away. Everyone in the town was scared of this prefect. When Hibari walked past a takoyaki stand, he immediately stopped at his tracks and turned his head back. A young girl with brown-black hair was staring at the delicious, round takoyakis with her saliva flowing out.

"It smells delicious…But I don't have any money…" The girl sobbed as she squatted down, burying her head between her legs.

Some footsteps were heard and a plate of takoyakis appeared in front of her. The girl looked up and saw Hibari. His hand holding the plate of takoyakis.

"…Sempai?" The girl called out.

**Hibari's P.O.V **

I saw the girl squatted down as if she is crying. Without thinking any further, I just snatch a plate of takoyakis from the stand. The stand owner was about to stop me and I sent him a glare. His face becomes pale and continues his doing, pretending as nothing had ever happened.

I brought the plate of takoyakis to her. She looked up from the ground and saw me, "Sempai?" She asked in a cute voice.

I heard a 'thump' in my heart and I felt my cheeks burning. This is bad. I never felt this way before. What in the world happened to me?!

"Sempai? Is that for me?" The girl asked pointing at the takoyakis.

I snapped back to reality and quickly put the plate of takoyakis in her hand. I turned around with my back facing her. I don't want to let her see me like this.

"Is it really for me? Wow, thanks!" The girl's golden eyes sparkled and she popped a takoyaki in her mouth. Her face was full of happiness.

I watched her continued eating. I decide to leave the site. But I didn't expect her to follow me. I tried my best to get away from her but she seems to know where I am even though there were times I succeeded. Finally, I stopped at my tracks in frustration. She didn't expect me to stop and bumped into me.

"Ow~Why do you stopped? Sempai." She whined rubbing her forehead.

"Herbivore, why are you following me?" I asked in my monotone voice. I hate to admit but that action of hers was kind of cute.

"I'm not an herbivore! I eat both vegies and meat! And I have a name! It's Maya!" She pouted, which was rather cute.

I held back my nose bleed and said, "Whatever. Why are you following me?"

"Um…I…kind of lost…" She said nervously while rubbing her cheek and not looking at me.

I just stare at her blankly. Seriously? She was lost? How old is she? Let's see, probably around middle age. But she still can get lost?

"I…I can't find Reborn-sama~the takoyakis look too delicious Can I have another round?" She asked giving out the empty takoyakis' plate with sparkling eyes.

"…No." I answered coldly.

"Eh? Why? It's so delicious~Sempai~" She whined. And the next second she's acting pretentiously. I pretend not to hear her and walked away.

"If you don't want to get left behind, keep up." I said in my monotone voice again.

I heard the whining stopped and footsteps approaching. I glanced at my right and saw she was now standing beside me, walking beside me. Her cheeks were swollen out.

"Meanie." She pouted.

I chuckled at her childish behavior but immediately stopped when I realized what I have done. Okay, I definitely was not feeling well.

**Normal P.O.V**

So, Maya and Hibari walked around the town square while finding Reborn. Of course, the young innocent girl kept asking Hibari if she could buy her things.

"Sempai, can I have that dress?" "No."

"Sempai, sempai, that food looks delicious, can you buy it for me?" "No."

"Sempai, I want that book!" "…No."

Maya frowned after hearing Hibari's answer. Every time she asked if she could buy something, the skylark's answer was always a 'no'.

Maya stepped in front of Hibari, making the prefect stopped at his tracks. He frowned, wondering why Maya was blocking the way.

"Sempai…you're an idiot! I hate you!" Maya shouted and ran away after she did so.

People were gossiping as Hibari stood still like a stone. He did not hear what the people were gossiping about as he was too distracted by the feelings inside of him. When Maya said she hated him, Hibari felt like his heart was shattered into pieces. He groaned and put his palm on his forehead. _I hate this feeling…_He thought. After a while, He looked straight, where Maya had run off.

**~With Maya~**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid sempai! Just one item won't do! What a stingy sempai!" Maya muttered as she kicked the small stone away.

Her stomach growled and she frowned rubbing it.

"I'm hungry…I wish I could have stayed with Reborn-sama…" She sobbed.

Suddenly, she smelt a delicious smell and followed the scent. A stall selling grilled fish not far away from her. Maya looked at the cooked fish and gulped down the saliva in her mouth. If she had money, then she can eat it…

"Here." A plastic bag was held in front of her. Maya looked and saw Hibari.

"What are you doing here? Stingy sempai." She said. She was still angry with Hibari.

"…If you don't want it, I'm taking it away." Hibari said coldly and attempted to turn back, but Maya quickly grabbed his arm making him stop.

"I want it! I'm hungry!" Maya said as she snatched the plastic bag away from the skylark. She took out the polystyrene container from the plastic bag and opened it. A delicious smell and hot steam greeted her. Maya's eyes widen when she saw what's inside the container. A grilled fish.

"Sempai…this…" She turned to Hibari who sat beside her.

"Eat it." Hibari said in his usual monotone voice.

Maya blinked and then she smiled, "Thank you very much, sempai!" She said happily and started eating. Hibari watched her eat and smiled.

**~Time skip~**

"Ha…That's a great meal. Thank you very much sempai!" Maya said, satisfied with the meal.

Hibari looked at her. Then, he reached out her hand and softly patted her head. Maya stared at Hiabri as he gave her a rare smile, "You're welcome." He said.

Maya's mind went blank for a couple of second before returning to normal. She quickly backed away from the skylark, who was confused by her actions.

"Who…Who are you? You're…You're not sempai…Sempai…will never smile like that." The young girl stammered and her face became pale. It looked like she saw something that wasn't supposed to be seen.

Hibari deadpanned and he took out his tonfans angrily.

"…What do you mean by that?" He glared.

"Ah, he returned to normal."

"Ciaosu~"

Reborn's voice rose and the two people turned to the baby. Beside Reborn was Romario.

"Reborn-sama…" Before Maya can greet Reborn, She was greeted by a Leon slipper whacking her head gently.

"Ouch! Uuu…Reborn-sama…"

"I've told you not to go anywhere, did I?" Reborn gave out a huge dark aura. Hibari was so shocked by the aura Reborn gave out and he slightly backed away.

"Uuu…I'm sorry Reborn-sama…But the takoyakis just look so delicious…" Maya smiled when the thought of the delicious Japanese snack came to her mind, earning another gentle whack on her head.

"It's very dangerous going anywhere alone. Don't ever leave anyone's side again, understand?" Reborn said sternly.

Maya hung down her head and nodded slightly, "Yes, Reborn-sama…"

Hibari saw there were none of his businesses and decided to leave. Reborn called out to him making him stop.

"Thank you for taking care of Maya. I hope you enjoyed your day too." The baby grinned.

"Ah, yes. Sempai, thank you for the takoyakis and the grilled fish! Sempai is the best!" Maya shouted happily to Hibari and waved at him.

Hibari did not turned back and kept silent. He then walked away, raising a hand and waved back to the young girl. When he was far away from them, he hit a tree with his tonfans. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Damn…why is she so cute…" He muttered.

**~Back with Maya~**

Maya walked back to Tsuna's house with Reborn and Romario. Her head was turned to the baby when she heard him said something.

"Training? In Italy?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. You remembered the enemy a few days ago, no? Those enemies are strong. I want you to train yourself to become stronger." Reborn said.

"But, Maya is strong. Besides, they can't hurt me~" Maya chirped.

"Don't underestimate the enemies, little one. After the fight with you, I believed they will train themselves to become stronger to catch you. And your powers, if it's not physical attack, your chance of winning is high, but if it's they fight with hand-to-hand combat, the chance is the opposite." Reborn explained to her.

Maya became quite. She hated wars ad fights. But after she came to this world, she needs to fight to save herself. And those enemies… what do they want with her?

"Tomorrow, the Cavallone family will take you to the Varia. You'll meet some interesting people there." Reborn continued to say.

"Cavallone? Varia?" Maya blinked and asked in confusion.

"Cavallone is Romario's family. The Cavallone boss is also my student. While the Varia…maybe it's better if you'll find out yourself" Reborn grinned.

Maya looked at Romario, "Romario oji-san, you're not from Vongola?" She asked the man.

"No, Maya-sama. But the Cavallone family and the Vongola family are allies." Romario smiled and explained to the girl.

"Oh."

"Remember, Maya. You must be careful when you're in Italy. The enemies might be making a sneak attack. I can't go back with you as I need to deal with some things over here. Romario and Dino will watch over you." Reborn said as he patted Maya's head.

"Dino?" The girl asked again in curious.

"Romario's boss."

"Oh."

"We'll be setting off at 8:00a.m. Please be prepared, Maya-sama." Romario said.

Maya nodded and the three continue their way.

* * *

**And… it's done! I wonder if I make Hibari slightly OOC**_**… (Yeah! I know how to use the word! ^^) **_


	13. Horse?

Maya was waiting for Romario at the Namimori shrine. Yesterday, the 38 years old man had told her to wait for him at the shrine. That morning, Maya had sneaked out of Tsuna's house as quietly as she could as Reborn had told her to. He won't give her the reason though.

Maya squatted down after a long time of waiting as her legs began to feel sore. She clutched onto her precious guitar, and took something out from her luggage. A blue notebook. She took out a pencil from her pocket and began writing some musical notes on it.

Before she got to this world, Maya was the composer of her group. The songs were all written by her. Whenever she got some new ideas, she will quickly write it down. Maya added some lyrics under the musical notes. It had been a long time since she composed new songs as many things had happened.

As Maya was thinking of the new song in her mind, Romario's voice came interrupting, "Maya-sama, sorry for making you wait." Romario apologized as he bowed to the girl.

Maya put the notebook and pencil back to her luggage and zipped it up and said with a smile, "No, it's okay, Romario oji-san."

Romario then showed Maya the way to the Vongola's private land in Japan.

**~Time skip~**

Upon arriving at the private land, a huge breeze greeted the young girl. Maya tidied her messy hair due to the breeze. When she managed to put away her bangs to the back, she found a black helicopter.

"Wow! A helicopter?! Cool!" Maya shouted out in excitement.

"I'm sorry, Maya-sama. I know you're afraid of heights. But this is the fastest way to get to Italy…" Romario said as he turned his head towards Maya, but the young girl had already gone to the helicopter's side.

"Come on, Romario oji-san!" She waved at the man in excitement. Then, she turned to put her luggage inside the helicopter and hopped onto it.

"…Is she really going to be fine?" Romario thought worriedly.

**~Time skip again~**

When the helicopter had landed safely on the tracks, Maya quickly got out from it. Feeling dizzy, she tripped and fell onto the ground with her face and tummy facing downwards.

_I knew it…_Romario sweat dropped when he saw Maya's fast movement as soon the helicopter's door had opened. He jumped when Maya fell onto the hard ground.

"Maya-sama! Are you alright?" Romario asked worriedly as he took out Maya's luggage from the helicopter.

"Ugh…What do you think?" Maya muttered not looking up from the ground. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching and slowly looked up.

It was a tall, and quite good-looking man, with blond hair and hazel eyes. He smiled warmly to her. Maya blinked and tilted her head to the side in confuse.

"…You are…?"

"You must be the girl Reborn's talking about, right?" The man helped Maya to get up from the ground, "I'm Dino Cavallone, Reborn must have told you about me." He continued with a smile.

"Ah, so you're Reborn-sama's student!" Maya exclaimed. She remembered his family name 'Cavallone' means horse. and giggled at the fact.

Dino did not see that. He smiled and lifted her hand, giving it a peck. He looked back up to Maya who slightly blushed and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, signorina."

"Signorina?" Maya asked in curious.

"That's means 'miss' in Italian." Dino winked at her.

"Oh. Can you teach me Italian then?" Maya asked the tall man with puppy eyes. Dino couldn't help himself and blushed madly at her cuteness.

_She's adorable..._He thought to himself. Maya saw Dino respond and leaned forward with a sad face.

"…You won't teach me…?" She asked, with tears rolling at the corner of her eyes.

Apparently, Dino was shocked when he saw her started to cry. He quickly comforted her, "No…No! I mean, I'll teach you, so don't cry, okay?" He smiled nervously, patting her head.

"REALLY?!" Maya's tears were quickly wiped away and her face brightened up, looking at the tall man with her sparkling golden eyes. Dino was surprised that she recovered quickly but since he promised her, he need to teach her no matter what.

He nodded. Maya cheered happily and started to jump around. Dino just chuckled at her childish actions.

"Come now, Maya, is it? We're taking you to the Varia." Dino said as he held to Maya's shoulders, stopping the girl from jumping.

"Oh. But before that, can I visit the Naples National Archeological Museum?" Maya stopped jumping and turned back to the tall man and asked.

"_Museo Archeologico Nazionale di Napoli_? I don't know you'll know about that. Why?"

"I've heard from Basil that it has one of the world's best collections of Greek and Roman antiquities. I've always wanted to visit there, but Oji-san and the others in CEDEF are busy…" Maya pouted rather sadly.

Dino laughed softly and reaching out his big hand, he patted the girl's head gently, "I guess a little peek will do. Come now, let's get to the car." He smiled and turned to walk away. But being the clumsy Dino we know, he somehow tripped himself and fell. Maya slightly jumped when she saw Dino just suddenly fall.

"…Are you alright?" She asked, looking at Dino as Romario rushed to his side.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about a thing." He smiled awkwardly as he got up with Romario's help.

Maya watched as Dino tripped again. _He really is clumsy…_ She thought and giggled. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and was sunk into a deep thought. _These lines…I've heard it before…_She thought to herself. Some memories crept into her mind again…

_**~Flashback~**_

_A young girl was practicing her dance moves. She was pretty good at first, but then she suddenly tripped and fell. She looked up from the ground and started sobbing._

"_Jeez, how many times did you fall?" A young boy asked as he sighed._

"_But…but…this kimono is pretty long…I kept stepping on it." The girl sobbed._

_The boy sighed again and helped her to get up, "Jeez, you really are clumsy." He said. The girl looked at him and glared._

"_Here, I'll hold onto you so you won't fall, okay?" The boy ignored her glares and said, holding the girl's arms from behind._

_The girl blushed and she slightly nodded. She began her dance again with the boy keeping her balance._

_**~End~**_

"…Diego?" Maya muttered. Her thoughts were interrupted when Romario called to her.

"Maya-sama, time to go." The man shouted from afar.

"Huh? Ah, yes!" Maya snapped back to reality. She brushed her thoughts off and ran towards him.

**~At the museum~ **

Maya was amazed by the collection in the museum. She looked at the sculptures in interest.

"Hey, that's Zeus sculpture!"

"Isn't this the love and beauty goddess, Venus?"

"Wow! It's the sun god Apollo!"

As Maya's voice was too loud, everyone in the museum sent her a glare and told her to keep down her voice. Maya then realized her foolish actions and stuck her tongue out, embarrassed. Dino and Romario followed Maya as the girl kept looking at the fascinating collections in the museum. The Cavallone boss laughed softly.

"She's an interesting girl." He told her subordinate. Romario nodded in agreement. Dino smiled as he watched Maya enjoying herself.

**~Time skip once again~ **

"Wow! I've seen many things today!" Maya said happily. She was walking ahead of Romario and Dino. Since Romario had parked the car quite far, they need to walk a few streets to get there.

When they passed a cake shop, Maya immediately halted. Dino and Romario also stopped, curious of why the girl had suddenly stopped her tracks. Dino then noticed Maya was staring at the window of the cake shop.

"Macaroons…" The young girl muttered as she began to drool.

Dino then knew why she stopped. He smiled and went inside the cake shop. When he came out, his hands were carrying a packet of macaroons.

"Here." He said, handing the packet to her. Maya's eyes widen and she took the packet away from Dino's hands. She opened the sealed packet and popped a macaroon into her mouth. She munched the snack happily.

"Is it good?" Dino asked as he smiled.

"Yes. Thank you. You're very nice, big brother." Maya smiled broadly.

Dino couldn't hold himself anymore. He tackled Maya a bear hug, shouting as he does so, "_Mia carino sorellina_!"

"Sorellina? You think me as your sister?" Maya asked when the blonde man released her.

"Yes. Just like I think Tsuna as my brother, I think of you as my little sister." Dino said as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Really? Then I'll think of you as my Onii-sama!" Maya chirped, which earned another bear hug by Dino, "You're so cute, sorellina…" He said, rubbing his cheek against Maya's.

Suddenly, Dino released her and taking out his phone, he dialed a number. Maya watched his fingers tapped on the i-phone quickly.

"Onii-sama?" She asked in confuse, "Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Reborn. I'll try to tell him not to let you go to the Varia. If it's training, I can do it too." The blonde said as he waited the other side of the phone to be picked up. He heard a 'click' and before he can say anything, Reborn's voice spoke.

"If you ever think about not to send Maya to the Varia, think again." The baby cold voice spoke from the speaker. There was also a hint of murder inside his tone of voice.

Dino immediately switched off the call as he shivered in fear. He dashed towards Maya and tackled her into a bear hug again, sobbing.

"Uuu…Sorellina…I failed to save you from those monsters…" The Cavallone boss started to cry as his subordinate trying to comfort him.

Maya blinked and patted his head, "There, there, Onii-sama. I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly to him.

Dino looked at her and started to cry again. This time, even louder. Maya just stared at him in confuse as Romario once again trying to comfort his boss.

* * *

_**Museo Archeologico Nazionale di Napoli **_**(or ****the Naples National Archeological Museum) is one of Italy's top archeology museums and a Naples must-see sight.**

**Translations:**

_**Mia carino sorellina=**_**My cute little sister**


	14. This is Spar,I mean, VARIA!

After some hard time comforting the Cavallone boss, Maya finally set off to the Varia's mansion…which turns out to be on an island. And of course, they went there by flight. Maya got dizzy again and she eventually fainted along the flight. When she regained conscious, she saw Dino's face was just a few meters away from her.

"O-Onii-sama?!" The young girl shouted as her face flushed. She then realized Dino was carrying her bridal style and she nearly fell onto the ground as she was too shocked and wriggled in his arms. Luckily, Dino caught her steadily before she did fall onto the ground.

"Ah, I see you're up_, sorellina_. I know you're very excited but don't move around or I'll drop you." Dino said as he lifted her up again, trying to readjust the position.

"N-No…Nii-sama, you can put me down now." The young girl buried her face into his chest, hiding her blush.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't look so well back in the helicopter." Dino frowned, asking worriedly. The memories of the flight came back to the young girl and she groaned weakly.

"It's…It's okay, Nii-sama. I'm fine now." Maya said.

Dino looked at her unbelievably, but after the girl assured that she's fine over and over again, the blonde man finally gave up and put her down.

"You sure you're okay?" Dino asked again. Maya nodded, "Where is this place?" The young girl took a quick glance at her surroundings and asked the tall man in front of her.

"This is the Varia's territory, _mia sorellina_." Dino answered her. He took her hand and led the way, with Romario following behind with Maya's luggage and carrying her guitar case.

**~Time Skip~**

"Wow~It's huge~" Maya exclaimed at the gigantic mansion. She popped a macaroon into her mouth given by Romario as Dino walked to her side.

"Huh…I really don't want you to come here…But Reborn insisted, I have no choice." The Cavallone boss sighed in sorrow.

"Wai? Ar dos gais bad? _(Why? Are these guys bad?)" _Maya asked with her mouth stuffed with macaroons.

"I couldn't say they're bad, but…they're more than that. They're violent, blood-thirsty—well, some of them are—they do not hesitate to kill off their enemies, maybe even each other." Dino said as he sweat dropped and walked towards the door.

"Oh? Does that include too?"

"Huh?"

When Dino turned his head back, he found Maya pointing up. And when he looked up…some large brick came flying down…towards Maya.

Dino immediately freaked out and quickly yanked the girl who was still not aware the situation she was in away. He shielded the naïve girl as the cement fell heavily onto the ground, making a loud 'thump' and dusts everywhere.

"*Cough* What the…" Dino looked up, still holding Maya tightly in his embrace. The large brick was just a few inches away from them. He looked up further, and noticed a hole at a part of the mansion. A large hole. Probably matched the cement on the ground.

He heard a loud voice and two shadows landed in front of him. One with silver long hair while the other had short blonde hair with his bangs covering his eyes and a tiara on his head. Then, the mansion door was opened, revealing a man with brown hair and a side part of green hair. He wore dark sunglasses too.

"Mou~Squ-chan, look what you did to the wall. Now we need to repair it again." The man wearing sunglasses said.

"VOOII! It's not my fault the wall destroyed! It's Bel!" The silver long haired man yelled at him.

"Ushishishi, trying to pass the buck eh captain?" The short blonde hair man, I mean, boy, or teenager, grinned.

"Haha, it's good to see you all so lively."

The three turned their heads to the Cavallone boss upon hearing his voice. He was laughing, but somehow there's a murderous aura surrounding him.

"But next time, COULD YOU PLEASE LOOK BEFORE YOU DONE ANY DAMAGE?" He asked darkly, making the three shivered at his sudden change of personality.

"Voi…What's wrong with you?" The silver head asked.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! You nearly hurt my little sister you idiots!" Dino glared as his grip on the young girl's small body became tight.

"Wait. I don't know you had a sister." The short blonde haired said.

"Well, I have one now. Guys, this is Maya, she's assigned by Reborn to come here to train with you." Dino said. He pushed the young girl in front of him. However, he doesn't seem to hear any respond from her.

Dino knelt down to her eye level and asked, "Sorellina? What's wrong?"

Maya looked blankly at the large cement on the ground. Her golden eyes weren't as bright as before, "Macaroons…"She muttered softly only Dino can hear.

The Cavallone boss looked at her direction. There were some macaroon chips scattered around. Some were even squished by the large, heavy brick. She must have let go of the snack when he yanked her away. Dino turned his head back to Maya again. He was shocked when he saw her eyes were dark, and there was a hint of murder inside.

"So…rellina?" Dino stammered. Maya just kept repeating the same word, "My macaroons…"

"Oh no! She has turned into dark mode! You need to calm her down before she does any damage, boss!" Romario who had seen Maya's wrath before quickly told Dino.

Upon hearing Romario's words, Dino quickly turned his head back to the girl and said, "So…Sorellina! Don't worry; Romario had gone to buy some macaroons back! So…don't be upset, okay?"

As in cue, Romario dashed back to the helicopter and set off to buy macaroons for Maya. While the girl, after hearing Dino's words, quickly turned her head to the blonde. Her face brightened up and her eyes were sparkling, "Really?" She asked.

Dino nodded and patted her head nervously. He was relieved he managed to calm her down although he doesn't know what will happen if Maya got angry, but the look on Romario's face told him it was something not good. Maya cheered and jumping up and down.

"Ushishishi, who is this girl?" The short blonde haired asked, slightly angry when Dino ignored them.

"Like I said before. Her name is Maya, she comes to train. Reborn had asked you to help her train." Dino stood up and introduced Maya again.

"Aw~~she's so cute~" The man with sunglasses said happily.

"VOII! How come we don't know any of this!" The silver head shouted.

"Maybe it's because I haven't told you." A voice boomed and everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice. A purple mist appeared and faded, revealing a baby wearing a black outfit with a hood that covered his/her _(I don't know whether it's a 'she' or 'he')_ eyes floating.

Maya was amazed by the visitor and shouted happily, "Wow! You can fly! Even Colonnello-sama needs Falco to fly! Are you Reborn-sama's friend?"

The baby ignored Maya and told the other three, "I've received Reborn's letter yesterday. He said he needs our help to train a girl. I presume she's the one?" The baby looked at Din who nodded.

"Ushishishi, do you tell the boss?" The short blonde haired asked with his usual/creepy laugh.

"Yes. Boss refused at first, but Reborn somehow convinced him and he agreed." The baby answered.

"Tch, are you kidding me? She's just a brat. What does he think of the Varia?! We're not babysitters!" The silver head shouted in rage, making Maya scared and she hid behind Dino.

"Mou~Squ-chan, you scared the poor thing." The man wearing sunglasses gave a gentle whack on the long hair's head. He walked towards Maya, who was still afraid and gave her a warming smile.

"Hey there, you're Maya is it? I'm Lussuria, you can call me Luss-san~" The man introduced himself and held out his hand.

Maya looked at him, presuming he was not going to hurt her, reached out her hand and held his. Lussuria slowly led Maya out from Dino's back.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of. You can simply ignored Squ-chan. He's always that loud." Lussuria comforted her with a smile.

"VOOII! What did you say?!" The silver head shouted loudly and it led Maya to hide again.

"Ushishishi, she looks like a harmless rabbit." The short blonde haired grinned darkly.

"Don't judge from her appearance. Before she got here, she was trained under the CEDEF. And Reborn said there was a time she threw a man who was larger than her over her shoulder just because that man made her dropped her snack." The baby said emotionless.

"Ushishishi, we'll see~" The short blonde haired grinned.

Dino watched Maya still hiding behind Lussuria because of the silver head's shout. He began to worry if Maya was really fine living with the Varia. He heard Romario's shouting and turned his head back to see his subordinate carrying another packet of macaroons. Dino took the packet from Romario, thanked him, and walked towards Maya.

He called to her, and the girl turned her head to him, "Here." He said, handing the packet of macaroons with a smile.

"MACAROONS!" As soon Maya saw the packet, she quickly snatched it away from Dino and started eating, completely forgetting her fear. Dino patted her head and smiled. Lussuria adored her cute face and wiped off the bits of macaroons on her lips with a handkerchief.

"Boss, it's time to go." Romario said to Dino.

The Cavallone sighed in sorrow and knelt down until he reached Maya's eye level, his hand still patted the girl's head. Maya did not notice Dino's sorrow as she was too busy with her snack.

"Listen, sorellina, I'm leaving now, okay?" Dino said. Maya turned her head to him.

"Where are you going, Nii-sama?" The girl asked. She popped another macaroon into her mouth.

"I'm going back to the Vongola. You're staying here." He said. Maya blinked, "Why?"

"Because you need to train here."

"Why?"

"Because you need to become stronger."

"Why? I'm strong now."

"Yes, but…" Before Dino can finish his words, there was a huge breeze as the helicopter was just above them. The pilot let down a rope.

"Onii-sama?" Maya tilted her head to the side and asked in confuse.

"It's okay, Maya. I'll come back visit. Be safe, okay?" Dino smiled and gave a peck on her forehead. He ruffled her hair and walked toward the rope. Romario had already gotten up the helicopter. Dino, being clumsy as usual tripped and fell. Maya watched as Dino got up awkwardly and climbed on the rope while eating the macaroons.

Dino turned to the silver long haired and loud man, giving him a 'take-good-care-of-her-or-else' face. The silver head slightly shivered at his dark plus murderous aura. When Dino got onto the helicopter, he waved goodbye to Maya. Maya waved back smiling. The helicopter then flew away.

Maya watched the helicopter leave until it was out of sight. She kept looking at the sky, popping another macaroon into her mouth. A big hand was put on her shoulder and Maya was turned to the person.

"Come now, sweetie, let's get you inside. Bel, could you please take Ma-chan's luggage?" Lussuria smiled to her and told the short blonde haired.

"Ushishishi, a prince won't do such a thing." He grinned.

"Bel~do it~" Lussuria said with a murderous aura. The teenager shivered and took Maya's luggage unwillingly. When he attempted to take her guitar case, Maya was one step quicker than him and she snatched away her guitar.

"I'll take this myself. Thank you." She said smiling as she clutched onto her precious guitar. The short blonde haired stunned for a while, and a faint blush came across his face.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked when she saw the teenager don't move, nor did he respond. The teenager snapped back to reality and grinned.

"Ushishishi…I'm fine, _principessa_. Come, let's get inside." The teenager said as he walked towards the opening door, carrying her luggage. The baby flew beside him.

Maya looked at him and tilted her head to the side in confuse, still wondering what's happening to him.

* * *

**Varia's time! I always love how the Varia makes their appearance, they're so funny! XDD.**

**Translation:**

_**Sorellina**_**= little sister**

_**Mia sorellina**_**=My little sister**

_**Principessa**_**=Princess **


	15. Members of the Varia

"Eh? So you are a prince after all?" Maya's voice was heard at the hall.

"Ushishishi, that's right." Another voice was heard. A boy's voice.

"Wow! You're so cool, Belphegor-san!" Maya looked at the boy beside her excitedly.

They were heading to Maya' room. Lussuria had went to prepare dinner and asked Belphegor to take her to the girl's room. As they were walking, they started chit-chatting. Maya then learned his and the baby's following him name. She also learned that Belphegor was a prince, and Mammon, the baby, was Reborn's friends, or she thought so.

"Just call me Bel, _principessa_." Belphegor grinned proudly after hearing Maya's comment.

"Okay. But why are you calling me principessa?" Maya asked carrying her guitar case at her back.

"It means 'princess' in Italian. Why? You don't like it?" Belphegor asked. Although Maya can't see his eyes, she still can sense his teasing.

The girl shook her head, "I never got called 'princess' by other people besides my father. I don't mind you calling me princess too." She smiled.

Belphegor felt his heart skipped a beat. He felt his cheeks slightly burning. _What…This girl…_ He thought to himself. He snapped back to reality when Maya called him.

"Bel-san? Are you alright? You seem to be out for a while." She asked worriedly.

"Ushishishi, I'm fine. I am a prince after all~" Belphegor ruffled her hair and they continue to walk.

**~Maya's room~**

Maya's room was not big, nor was it small. It was just the right size. The wall was painted in brown and there was a single bed and a small desk with a table lamp. There was also a small bathroom. Maya looked around her room. Although it was just completed with a few accessories, it still will do.

"How's the room, principessa?" Belphegor asked leaning against the door. He had put her luggage inside her room.

"It'll do." Maya responded briefly. She put her guitar carefully on the bed, and walked towards the window, which was covered by curtains. She pulled the curtain a little away and peeked. The sun was setting down and the scenery was quite beautiful.

Maya was fascinated by the beautiful scenery. She did not hear Belphegor's calling until the latter came to her side.

"What are you watching, principessa?" He asked leaning in, which surprised the young girl and made her jumped.

"KYAH! Bel-san! Don't scare me!" She blushed when noticing how near he was.

"You aren't listening to me so I come to check out what's gotten into you. I didn't mean to scare you…or not." He grinned.

Maya pouted, "Bel-san's a meanie."

Belphegor felt his heart skipped a beat again. He tried to brush off the thought by having another conversation, "Oh yeah, my room's at the end of the hallway. You can come to me if anything wrong." He grinned.

"Why would I go to you?" Maya asked in confuse.

"Of course when you have a nightmare or you're homesick." Belphegor grinned. Mammon who was beside him kept silent.

"I'm not that weak!" Maya huffed. Belphegor just laughed his usual _(creepy) _laugh and ruffled her hair. Then came someone shouting for the prince.

"VOOII! Bel! Where the heck are you?!" The shouting came louder and the silver long haired man appeared.

"Jeez, captain. You scared the principessa." Belphegor said as he shook his head. Maya had already hid behind him when she heard the loud voice again.

"HUH?! What does that has to do with me?! She's just a brat after all!" The silver head shouted even louder.

"…He's loud, Bel-san…" Maya said softly hiding behind Belphegor.

"Don't mind that shark, principessa."

"Shark?"

"VOII! What did you told the brat Bel?!"

Maya looked at the silver haired in curious. The man noticed her sight and glared, "What?" He growled.

"Are you a shark?" Maya asked innocently.

Belphegor and Mammon tried to hold their laughter as the silver hair's face became dark.

"…I'm not a shark. The name's Superbia Squalo." The man growled.

"But…Squalo means shark in Italian, right? So…you ARE a shark!" Maya said happily as she pointed to the silver long haired.

Belphegor laughed loudly and patted Maya's head while Squalo's face became even dark.

"Ushishishi, you're funny, principessa." Belphegor laughed. Squalo started shouting curses in Italian. Luckily Maya was not very good in Italian so she just looked at the raging man in curious.

"UGHH! Forget it! Lussuria needs your help Bel." Squalo glared at Maya and told Belphegor.

"Ushishishi, fine. See you later, principessa." Belphegor waved goodbye to Maya as he and Mammon went to find Lussuria.

As Belphegor and Mammon left, Maya turned her head back to Squalo, but the shark had already gone far away, muttering some more curses in Italian. So it was only her now, left at the hallway.

"Hmm…I guess I'll go explore for a while." Maya talked to herself and started her adventure in the mansion.

**~With Lussuria~**

Lussuria had asked Belphegor to help him cut the onions. Using his knife, the prince done the work in a flash. He twirled his knife around his index finger.

"Ushishishi…that principessa is interesting." He said to Lussuria.

"I know, right? She was so cute too." Lussuria smiled as he took out a plate of roasted chicken from the oven.

"I've told you guys; don't judge from someone's appearance. We don't know how strong she is yet." Mammon said as he/she took a sip from his/her cup of coffee.

"Speaking of her, do you know where she went?" Lussuria asked looking up from his work.

"Hm? I left her at the hallway with captain. Although I don't know if captain had left or not." Belphegor answered.

"She looks like a child…a curious child that will go exploring some new place…" Mammon muttered softly.

There was a couple of silence before Lussuria turned his head to Belphegor and asked, "Bel, did you told Ma-chan about the boss?"

Belphegor started to sweat nervously, "Um…I think I forgot to tell her that."

Another couple of silence before Belphegor and Mammon dashed to find the missing girl, hoping that she will not bump into their leader. Lussuria quickly called Squalo and asked him to join in the search. Who knows what will happen if their boss encounters the innocent, naïve girl.

**~Back with Maya~**

"Eh~Where is this place?" Maya asked herself with her hands on her hips. She had explored almost the whole mansion, but then her stomach growled so she attempted to go back from where she started, but there's a tiny problem…

She's lost.

"Um…I think it's that way…" She said as she started walking to the direction she thought. A dead end.

"O...kay…Maybe that way?" She said again and walked. Although it's not a dead end this time, she seems to be more lost.

"Ughh…I give up…" Maya dropped down to her knees and muttered in exhaustion after all that walking. She started to sob, "Uuu…I'm hungry…" She rubbed her stomach.

As she was too busy sobbing and whining, she did not realized someone approached her, until she was covered by a shadow. Maya turned her head back with tears rolling at the corner of her eyes.

She saw a man with spiky hair and buzz cut on the side. There was a scar on his left cheek and his eyes were red. Behind the man was another man who was tall and had spiky black hair. Maya looked at two men in curious. The first man with red eyes stared at her coldly.

"…Voi…How long are you going to sit there?" He asked.

Maya blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Eh?"

"You're blocking the boss's way! Now move girl!" The man behind the previous one shouted.

Maya slowly got up and brushed off the dust on her knees. She looked down onto the floor and sobbed, "Uuu…I'm sorry…I was lost and I'm hungry…I want to find Luss-san but I don't know where this place is…"

The man with red eyes kept silent. Then, he spoke, "I've never seen you before. Who are you?" He asked.

"Eh? I'm Maya…Reborn-sama told me to come here to train…But I'm hungry~" Maya started whining and crying. She needs food!

The man with red eyes was obviously irritated with Maya's whines and cries. His subordinate, the one behind him saw his boss was unhappy, decided to do something about it.

"Hey! Stop crying, girl!" He shouted. Maya did stopped, but she continued to sob.

"Stop sobbing too!"

"But…but…"

"Quite, trash." The red eyed man said. His subordinate thought his boss was on his side, starting to get happy and copied his words, "Yeah, quite down!"

"I meant you, Levi." The man glared. His subordinate, the one called Levi was shocked and started sobbing at the other side.

"You too, stop crying." The man said to Maya. Maya looked at him. He was starting to give out murderous aura, so the girl tried her best to not sob.

Seeing Maya stopped crying, the man walked passed her. His subordinate followed him, leaving Maya behind. But then, he stopped, making his subordinate nearly bumped into him. He turned his head back to Maya who was sobbing softly.

"Hey." He called out. Maya turned her head to his direction, "If you're not coming, I'm leaving you behind." He said.

Maya's eyes widened. The man saw Maya did not respond and continued his walk. He stopped when something, or someone tugged on his sleeve. He turned to saw Maya had somehow got beside him in a flash and was tugging his right sleeve. The young girl's eyes were red and she was still sobbing.

"Stop sobbing." He demanded.

"I can't…" Maya said as she rubbed her eyes.

The man frowned. He put a hand on her head and turned her to him, "If you don't stop, there's no dinner for you." He growled.

The thought of not having dinner scared Maya. She quickly stopped sobbing at once and looked at him in fear. The man deadpanned when he saw how quick Maya's change upon hearing she won't get dinner. The fear in her eyes was not because of him, but because of the losing of food.

"I…I want my dinner." She said with a few sobs in her words. The man looked at her and walked away. Maya thought she won't get her dinner and started to cry again.

"Stop crying! You're getting your dinner!" The man shouted as he turned back to her and glared. Maya blinked. Then she smiled and quickly wiped her tears away. She went to the man's side and asked happily, "Really? Really?"

The man put a hand on his face and groaned, "Yes. Can you stop now?" Upon hearing his words Maya cheered happily. The man growled softly and walked away. Maya saw him leave and caught up to him.

"So what's your name?" She asked with her head tilted to the side. The man did not answered, his subordinate did.

"You don't know who he is?! He's Xanxus, the boss of Varia!" His subordinate, Levi said proudly.

"Eh~ So you're the boss. You're not scary like Onii-sama said." Xanxus stopped when he heard Maya's words. Maya couldn't stop in time and bumped into him. The girl whimpered and rubbed her forehead.

"…Why?"

"Eh?"

Xanxus turned to the confuse girl and asked, "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Maya blinked and tilted her head to the side. She smiled childishly, "Because…You said you will give me dinner. Someone who gives food won't be a bad guy."

Xanxus frowned when he heard her answer, "You'll get kidnapped easily." He said emotionless.

"Nah~I won't. I'm strong. If anyone tries to kidnap me, I'll beat them up." Maya said proudly with both hands at her hips. Xanxus stared at her coldly before he walked away, muttering something.

"Eh? What? What are you saying?" Maya asked in curious as she caught up with him. She was certain she heard him saying something and kept bugging the man, but he just won't spill out a word.

"If you kept bugging me you won't get your dinner." Xanxus threatened her. This plan worked as Maya stopped bothering him and pouted. Xanxus gave a small chuckle and ruffled her hair. They made their way to the dining room.

Meanwhile, Levi, who was behind them all the time, was shocked that Xanxus, that cold-hearted, cruel Xanxus actually chuckled, and even ruffled a girl's hair. He started shouting and rambling something like "Oh no! Boss likes her?!" and "Boss is a pedo?!"

Xanxus heard Levi's rambling and twitched his brows. He took out his gun and shoot at Levi. Soon, there was another hole on the wall.

"Why are you shooting him?" Maya asked the man in curious.

"Don't ask, or you'll never get you dinner." Xanxus glared as he threatened angrily.

Maya looked at the half-dead Levi and then backed to Xanxus who walked away. She silently followed Xanxus, not asking any questions in fear she lose her dinner.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day...It's kind of funny that I have many ideas when writing Maya's living with the Varia compared to the others. Oh, and I wonder if I make Xanxus not Xanxus **_**(if you get what I mean)**_

**Translations:**

_**Principessa**_**=princess**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the late update. I've been dealing with tons of homework and there are many activities to do in my school. I also started to take tuition class since my results in exams are not good…Anyway, I'll try updating if I could.**

* * *

After some turns and walking, Maya and Xanxus finally arrived at the dining room. Maya saw Lussuria, Mammon, Belphegor and Squalo gathered in a small circle discussing something. She tiptoed to them and leaned in to hear.

"Voii…What are we going to do now? We can't find that brat anywhere!"

"Ushishishi…principessa sure is in trouble now…"

"Hopefully boss won't kill her…If not, I don't know what I should tell Reborn."

"Haizz~where did that kid go?"

"WHO?"

The Varia members turned their heads to Maya when they heard her voice. Maya just looked at them in curious with her head tilted to the side.

"MA-CHAN!/ PRINCIPESSA!/ VOII!/…."

Lussuria dashed up and tackled Maya with a bear hug. Mammon flew next to her with Belphegor following him.

"Oh my god, where did you go? We were so worried!" Lussuria said after he released Maya.

"I got lost. But then Xanxus-san takes me here. Neh?" Maya said with a smile as she turned towards the cold-blooded Varia boss.

The four Varia members immediately froze when they saw their boss was giving out a dangerous aura. They sweatdropped when they saw Maya waved at him like nothing had ever happened. Lussria quickly took Maya away before their boss exploded.

"Come now, dear. You must be hungry." Lussuria said as he took Maya away from Xanxus's sight.

"Yep. WOW! That chicken looks delicious!" Maya drooled over the roasted chicken as soon she set sight on it.

"Hmp? Where's Levi?" Squalo asked when he noticed a certain someone wasn't following their boss.

"Oh? That uncle? He was shot by Xanxus-san and was now lying dead at somewhere." Maya said not turning her head around. She had started eating. Before Xanxus.

Belphegor and Mammon freaked out when they saw her started to eat before their boss. They glanced at Xanxus, fearing the worst. But what they were surprised was Xanxus did not say a word, nor did he start shooting at Maya. He just walked to his chair, pulling it out and sat on it.

Lussuria quickly put Xanxus's food in front of him. He ate it quietly. There were a few times Belphegor caught him glancing at Maya. He started to wonder why their hot-tempered, cruel, cold-blooded boss _(so much negative...)_ did not act like he was. His thoughts were interrupted by Maya's childish calls.

"Why aren't you guys eating? Aren't you hungry?" The naïve girl asked waving a piece of chicken meat on a fork.

The four Varia members looked at each other before they finally sat down on their places. For the first few minutes, they ate their dinner nervously, trembling in fear at their boss's sudden change of attitude. But that only lasted for a few minutes before Belphegor snatched away Squalo's meat and that started a war.

"BEL! GIVE ME BACK THAT MEAT!"

"Ushishishi…The prince does not take orders from a shark."

"VOII! You give it back or else!"

"Mou~Stop fighting you two."

Maya was the first to finish her dinner. She put down the cutleries and pushed her empty plate a little away from the corner of the table. Then she looked up: Squalo and Belphegor were bickering for a meat, which then ended up into a food fight; Lussuria was calming them; Mammon had disappeared to no-where; and Xanxus looked like he was going to explode at any minute.

Maya sighed in boredom. She took her gun out from the back of her thighs, which she had hid it there in case of emergencies. Bored, she played with her gun. That was when she accidently pulled on the trigger and a huge orange blast was shot. Squalo and Belphegor dodged quickly before the attack hit them. It didn't, but it did hit the wall behind them, which results in making the wall a large hole.

A couple of dead silence before everyone turned toward the girl. Maya was also shocked. She laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ahaha…I…think I accidently…pulled on the trigger?" She said nervously.

Eight pairs of eyes were looking straight at her. _This…is awkward…._Maya thought. She hung her head down in embarrass, thinking of a way to get out from this mess. Luckily, she was saved by the doorbell.

"AH! I go see who it is." After saying that, Maya ran away from the dining room and dashed towards the front door, leaving the others watching her escape.

**~With Maya~**

After a long run away from the dining room, Maya finally stopped. She bent down, catching her breath.

"Huff…That was not cool." She muttered. The doorbell kept ringing and Maya skipped her steps to the front door.

"Coming…"

When she opened the door, a group of men in black were standing right there. One of the men was holding a gun. Maya looked at them in curious and tilted her head to the side, asking rather cutely, "Who are you?"

The man standing in front of her nosebleed, but he still held the gun to her forehead. He smirked when seeing Maya was still confused. Then, he pulled on the trigger.

**~With the Varia~**

Mammon had got back from his/her trip at no-where after hearing a huge exploding sound. He saw the dining room's wall had a large hole, and his comrades were looking rather shocked.

"Okay, who did this? Cause I'm not going to pay for it you know." He/She said.

"…What was that just now?" Lussuria asked after a long silence.

"Ushishishi…principessa just blast a hole with her gun." Belphegor grinned nervously with his usual_ (creepy)_ laugh.

"But that's just a normal gun! And that attack…it's the sky flame. She blasted a sky flame with a normal gun?" Squalo said, still shocked from what he saw just now.

Xanxus kept silent, but the look from his face could say he was shocked too. Who knew a childish girl like her can give out such huge attack?

Mammon crossed his/her arms, "So you're saying this is the girl's doing? I've told you not to judge from her appearance earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, you win."

_**BANG!**_

The sudden sound of gunfire shocked them. They suddenly remembered a certain girl.

"MAYA!"

All five of them dashed towards the front door. They saw Maya standing there, not moving. The man in front of her who was holding the gun had a terrified look on his face. Mammon saw a bullet was stuck into the wall. Lussuria called out to the girl.

"Ma-chan!"

Upon hearing her name called, Maya turned back and saw the Varia members, "Eh? What's everyone doing here?" She asked.

The man snapped back to reality and he scooped Maya by the neck. The gun was once again pointed to her head.

"Don't come any closer! Or this girl dies!" He shouted out. His voice was trembling though.

"VOII! Put that girl down!" Squalo shouted. The Varia got out their weapons.

The man made a signal. The other men started to attack Varia. But of course, they were no match for the fearful Vongola's elite independent assassin squad. Soon, the men were defeated. The man holding Maya watched in horror as the Varia stepped closer to them.

"Don't…Don't come! Or I'll bomb this island!" He shouted. Using his other hand, he took out a remote.

"I've placed several bombs on this island. If you step any closer, I'll push this button and the bomb will explode!" The man warned. The Varia stopped at their tracks and glared.

"Tch, coward." Squalo said.

"Ushishishi, don't panic principessa, we'll save you. After we deal with this peasant." Belphegor grinned darkly.

"I'm not panicking." Maya answered steadily to Belphegor, "And you, mister. You shouldn't do that." She continued to say turning her head to the man.

"W-What?"

"I said, you shouldn't do that, placing bombs on this island. Aren't you afraid you'll die too?" Maya asked with a smile.

The man trembled a little when he saw Maya's smile. It was still the sweet smile she had, but there were hints of murder inside. He stammered, "S-Shut up, girl!"

"And I won't let you bomb this island. Everyone was nice to me. They even promised my dinner!" Maya chirped looking at Xanxus.

The other Varia followed her direction and turned their heads to their boss. Their face became pale when they saw their boss blushed a little. That cold-blooded, cruel, hot-tempered boss.

"This is the end of the world…" Squalo muttered, which earned a hurtful whack from Xanxus who overheard him.

"So…" Maya opened her legs wide, stabling herself on the ground, "I won't let you bomb where I can have my dinner!" She shouted, as she threw the man who was holding her over her shoulder with great strength, which not shocked only the man, but also Varia.

The man lay hard onto the ground. He eventually fainted. "Eh? So weak." Maya said when she saw he had fainted.

The men in black saw their comrade was defeated by a little girl. Anger boiled deep inside their heart and they dashed towards Maya to attack. Maya easily dodged their attacks. She bent down to her knees and swiped off their feet. Some men fell while the others continued to attack her.

"AHH…How troublesome!" Maya shouted in frustration as she dodged another attack.

She pick up Belphegor's knife from the ground and threw it to some men. The knife scratched their arms and legs. They winced and fell down holding both their arms and legs. They looked up seeing Maya looking down at them with her hands at her hips.

"Jeez…That takes a longer time than I thought. And I'm hungry again~" She whined after she lose so much energy after the fighting.

Suddenly, she felt pain from her right arm. She held her bleeding arm and turned back. The fainted man had regained conscious and somehow got near her with a knife in his hand. He managed to scratch her arm.

"You…" Maya glared and with a strong turn, she kicked the man at his jaw hard. The man got direct hit and he fell back down onto the ground, with blood flowing out from his mouth. The remote was just next to him.

Maya stepped onto the remote hardly. It crushed into bits when Maya removed her leg. "That will do." She muttered softly. She turned her head when Lussuria called her.

"Ma-chan! Are you alright?" Lussuria asked worriedly. He checked her injured arm.

"I'm fine, Luss-san. It's just a little scratch..."

"That's not just a scratch, principessa." Belphegor pointed out.

"Yes it is. Look, I just wiped it off and…" Maya said as she took a tissue and wiped off the stream of blood. But the red liquid doesn't seem to stop no matter how many times she wiped it off. Maya's face started to became white.

"I-It won't stop! T-The blood…" She started to panic as tears rolling down. Lussuria calmed her down.

"It's okay, Ma-chan. We just bandaged it and…Eh? Ma-chan? Ma-chan?!"

Maya's vision became blurred after seeing how much blood flowing out from the cut. The last thing she heard was some shouting and then everything went black.

* * *

**Yeah~It's done~ Hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes and writing.**


	17. Chapter 15

"_Uuu…Uuu…"_

"_Now what have you gotten yourself into?"_

"_Uuu…I tripped…It hurts…"_

_A boy knelt down to a crying girl's eye level and examined the wound on her knee. He sighed._

"_It's just a small scratch. Don't worry."_

"_But…But…It keeps bleeding and and…"_

_The girl sobbed. The boy sighed again. He then lifted the girl up, giving her a piggy-back ride._

"_Eh?! Johan?! What are you doing?" The girl blushed._

"_Hold on tight, Maya!" The boy grinned and he started to run._

_The girl screamed when the boy ran, but she was also laughing as she was having fun._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Hmp…?" Maya woke up from the dream. She slowly sat up from the bed and looked around.

_Ahh…That's right…I'm in Varia…_She thought and rubbed her temple. The door was then opened and in came Lussuria carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Ah, you're awake, Ma-chan. How do you feel?" The man asked as he put the tray on the desk near Maya's bed.

"I'm feeling better now, Luss-san. Thank you." Maya replied with a smile.

"Ushishishi, already wake up? Principessa." Belphegor poked his head into the room and grinned when he saw Maya. Mammon was beside him.

"Good morning, Bel-san." Maya said with a smile. She was quickly distracted when the smell of food came to her.

"FOOD!" The girl cried. She snatched the tray from the desk and quickly dug in. Lussuria told her to eat slowly while Belphegor laughed.

"Calm down, principessa. No one is going to fight for the food with you." Belphegor said as he patted her head.

Maya gave him a childish grin and continued with her food. Belphegor stopped his actions when he saw Maya's happy grin. His face started to flush. Lussuria noticed this.

"Oooh…Someone's in love…" He teased, which earned a loud shout of denial from the prince.

"VOOII! IS THAT GIRL AWAKE?!" Squalo showed up at the door, shouting loudly as usual.

"She is. You want to see her?" Mammon, who kept silent all the time, finally spoke.

"It's not me, it's the boss." Squalo glared. The whole room became silent…

Maya looked up from her food when she noticed the atmosphere changed. She swallowed the food and opened her mouth to ask, "What happened? Why is everyone so quite?"

Everyone turned to the naïve girl, who just blinked and tilted her head in curious as her childish smile was still on her face. Some couple of minutes before Belphegor turned to Squalo.

"Does the boss say what he wants with the principessa?"

"No. Even if I asked him, he won't give me an answer and probably shoves me out."

Another silent. Maya turned her head to the four people, whose faces were probably be gloom by now.

"Xanxus-san wants to see me? Okay!" The girl said and started heading to the Varia's boss office, ignoring the panicking Varia members who tried to stop her.

**~Time skip~  
**When Maya arrived outside Xanxus's office, she knocked on the door and backed away to wait for reply.

"Who?" Came a deep, husky voice from inside.

"It's me, Maya." Maya said with her childish tone.

There were a couple of silence before the person inside spoke again, "Come in."

Maya turned the knob and opened the door. It was quite dark inside the room, only a little light was on. Maya stopped at the door, not daring to step in further.

"What's wrong?" Xanxus asked when he noticed Maya did not go in.

"It's…its dark…" Maya stammered.

Xanxus sighed and stood up. He walked towards the switches and switched on the lights. The room soon became bright.

"Will this do?" He asked. Maya nodded happily and she hopped inside, not forgetting to close the door behind her.

Xanxus sat back to his chair and glanced at Maya. The girl was smiling childishly as she swung her hand back and forth. She asked, "Is there something you want to see me? Xanxus-san."

Xanxus leaned back to his chair comfortably and spoke, "The gun you used to blast a hole in the dining room yesterday, where did you get it?"

Maya remembered what she had done when eating dinner yesterday and scratched her cheek in embarrassment. She still answered his question, "I…I don't know. I found it on the ground. I thought it belongs to no one so I keep it for protection."

"Let me see the gun." Xanxus said.

Maya slightly nodded and she started to pull up her nightgown. The Varia boss was shocked when he saw her pulling up her nightgown, but he quickly replaced the shock with stoic face.

"…What are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his tone.

"Eh? You say you want to see my gun, I'm taking it out for you." Maya answered in confusion as she undid the gun from her thighs and handed it to Xanxus.

Xanxus took the gun away from her, still keeping his stoic face. He examined the gun. _This is a normal gun…It wasn't reconstructed like mine…So how can she blasted out such power?_ Xanxus thought. He took a quick glance at Maya, who was watching him examining her gun. He then gave it back to her.

"Do you know how you blast a flame from this gun?" He asked.

"Reborn-sama taught me once; he said something like storing the flame inside the gun and released it…" Maya answered as she took her gun back from him.

_Just as I suspected, it was just like mine._ _However, she can't control her power yet. _Xanxus thought to himself. He watched as Maya finished tying back her gun to her thighs and said, "Tomorrow, you'll be learning how to control your flame with me."

Maya looked up from what she was doing and blinked as Xanxus continued, "You can't control your own flame. And I don't want another damage done in the castle whenever you used your gun."

"Xanxus-san, you're going to teach me? Cool!" Maya said happily as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Xanxus chuckled at her childish acts, he asked, "Why are you so excited?"

Maya stopped jumping and grinned, "I've heard from Reborn-sama that you're strong! I want to become strong too!"

Xanxus chuckled again. He got up from his seat and walked towards Maya, patting her head after he got to her side.

"We'll see, _bambina_."

"Bambina? What does bambina means? Is it Italian?" Maya asked when she heard a foreign word coming out from Xanxus's mouth. The man stunned for a little after hearing what she said. He kept silent and turned his head away.

"Xanxus-san? Nee, nee, tell me. Nee~" Maya, seeing Xanxus did not respond, keep poking him until he shot her a glare.

"If you keep bugging me, there's no dinner for you." He glared.

_NO DINNER…_Maya's face suddenly turned white and she quickly backed away from Xanxus. Tears were rolling in her eyes as the thoughts of no food crept into her mind.

Xanxus gave a rare smile. He walked up to her and ruffled her head. "Good girl." He said.

They heard noises outside the room and the door then suddenly flung open. A concerned Dino with the other Varia members came rushing in.

"_Sorellina! Stai bene?! Xanxus, cosa stai cercando di fare a mia sorellina?!"_ Dino hugged Maya tightly and started shouting at Xanxus in Italian.

"Onii-sama? What are you saying?" Maya did not know Italian. She looked at Dino and asked in confuse.

"It's nothing, little sister. He did not hurt you, did he?" The blonde man asked as he released her from his grip.

Maya shook her head and beamed at him, "Nope. Xanxus-san said he'll train me, neh?"

Apparently, Xanxus did not hear Maya's words as he was too busy glaring at the uninvited visitor. He asked in anger, "What are you doing here? Trash."

"Of course I came here to see my sister. Some enemies attacked the Varia yesterday, no? I came to check on her." Dino replied as he hugged Maya and glared back at Xanxus.

"Now you see her, GET OUT." The Varia boss demanded. The Varia members can see the murderous aura coming from their boss. They slowly backed away.

"Onii-sama, I want macaroons!"

Maya shouted happily. Both her hands were lifted up after they freed themselves from the Cavallone boss's tight grip. Dino looked at her warmly.

"Of course. I know you will ask for it, so I already bought some. Come; let's go to the living room."

"Yeah!"

Maya cheered happily as she walked out from the room. Dino followed her. He turned back to Xanxus and gave him a victorious smirk before leaving. Xanxus was now pissed.

"That…trash…" He glared. The scars on his face started to join together.

"Wait…WAIT, BOSS!" The four Varia members tried to stop him but it was too late. Xanxus had already exploded.

**~Meanwhile~**

_**BAM—**_

"Hm? What's that?" Maya asked as she looked up. She popped a macaroon into her mouth as the building started to shake.

"There they go again…Oh well, is it good, sorellina?" Dino sighed but he quickly brushed it off and asked Maya with a charming smile as he patted her head.

Maya nodded happily.

* * *

_**Finally, I can update this new chapter. Things got busier and my time writing fanfic decreases as it was fasting month for the Muslims.**__** Besides, I can't update when my father is at home. He'll get angry when he saw me doing something unrelated to my studies. Haizz…Anyway, I'll update if I have time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.^^**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Bambina=little girl**_

_**Sorellina! Stai bene?! Xanxus, cosa stai cercando di fare a mia sorellina?=Little sister! Are you alright? Xanxus, what are you trying to do to my little sister?!**_


	18. Dark fever

It had been 3 months since Maya lived with the Varia. In that time, Maya get along with everyone in the Varia very well besides the 6 main members. They addressed her as 'Young lady' and treated her well, mainly because they feared the wrath of their superiors if they don't.

Every day, Maya will train with Xanxus, learn cooking with Lussuria, play with Belphegor and Mammon, and sometimes playing pranks on Levi and Squalo _(with Belphegor's follow of course)_. There were also when Maya had her private time. She will play her guitar or write new songs. That was her simple life in the Varia, if you exclude the fights and sometimes a certain horse came stopping by pissing The Varia's fearful boss.

Today was another normal day in the Varia, well, not exactly…

"Hm?" Maya looked up from whatever she was doing and rubbed her temples. "Hm? I feel kind of dizzy…" She groaned. She stood up from the chair and walked out from her room. She headed to the kitchen, where all the 6 main Varia members are. Upon reaching there, she heard the usual shouts from the members.

"VOII! BEL! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME CUT YOU UP!"

"Ushishishi, NO."

"Mou~ stop it you two."

"…Noisy, trash."

"Yeah! You guys are very noisy!"

"Yare, yare."

Maya walked in the kitchen. A plate flew past her nearly scratching her face. It hit the wall and broke into pieces. Everyone stopped their doing when they saw the girl. Maya wiped off the sweat dripping down her face.

"Luss-san…I don't think I feel well…" Maya said as she walked towards the Varia's sun guardian.

"Oh dear, let me see. Oh my god! Your face is really hot!" Lussuria exclaimed when he put his hand on Maya's forehead after seeing the girl's red face.

"Woah, your face looks like a red tomato principessa!" Belphegor ginned.

Maya did not say a word. Her visions became blurred and she collapsed in Lussuria's arms. Everyone was shocked.

"MAYA!" They all shouted at once. The others rushed to Lussuria's side.

"Voi, she's damn hot." Squalo said after he put his hand o Maya's forehead to measure the heat.

"We need to get her to the doctor fast." Lussuria said. But when he attempted to carry the fainted girl, a pair of arms snatched her away from the sun guardian.

"I'll take her." Xanxus said carrying Maya bridal style. The others were speechless for a second when they saw Xanxus volunteered. They watched as Xanxus leave with Maya in his arms.

"…What's up with boss?" Mammon asked his/her comrades. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, except for one who kept shouting about his position beside the boss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_Hm? It's dark in here…._

Maya looked around her surroundings. It was pitched black and Maya couldn't see a thing.

…_It's dark…It's scary here…Where is everyone…?_

A dazzling line shone and two figures came out from the light walking towards her. It was two boys around her age. One with black wild hair while the other with light brown air. Maya recognized the two people.

"_Johan?! Diego?!" _

She shouted happily and ran towards them. When she attempted to touch them, her body passed through them as if she does not exist. Maya was shocked. She tried again but still failed. She just passed through the two, just like a ghost.

"_Johan! Diego! Wait!"_

Maya shouted out to them. But they did not hear her and continued to walk. Maya was now very anxious. She ran to them as she shouted:

"_Johan! Diego! Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!"_

Their distances became further, and the two people eventually disappeared in the dark. Maya trembled in fear and cried.

"_NOO! JOHAN! DIEGO! COME BACK!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_bina…Bambina…Bambina! Wake up!_

Maya's eyes opened and she jolted up from the bed. She panted heavily and her whole body was shaking. Tears rolling down from the corner of her eyes. A big hand placed on her hand, making her jump and turned to the person.

"Bambina? You're alright?" Xanxus asked with a face concerned.

Maya stared at him. She then noticed the other members behind him. All of them had a face full with worries.

"Principessa? Are you fine?" Belphegor asked. Although Maya still couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was worried.

Maya looked around her surroundings. She was in her own room. Her guitar, her notes, they were all there. Maya wiped the tears off her face.

"Y-Yes…" She sobbed.

"What's wrong dear? Having a bad dream?" Lussuria asked as he walked to her and rubbed her back, calming Maya down a bit. The girl nodded to Lussuria's question.

"It's okay now… It's over..." The sun guardian whispered softly. Maya nodded again and slowly stopped sobbing. She looked up to Lussuria with her red eyes and asked, "What happened to me? All I can remember is everything went black and…"

"You have high fever and fainted. The doctor will be arriving in any minute." Squalo answered her.

Oh. Maya slightly nodded at Squalo's answer. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Tired?" Lussuria asked her. Maya nodded and Lussuria gently put her to bed. He covered the blanket on her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll tell you when the doctor comes. Now, have a good rest." He said.

"…Can you all stay with me? I…afraid I'm having nightmares again." Maya asked. Her hand held to Xanxus's as he was the one closest to her.

The members looked at each other before all of them took out a chair from no-where and sat around the bed. Maya smiled and closed her eyes to sleep. She whispered softly.

"Thank you…"

**~Extended ending~**

"Aw~ look at her sleeping face~ she's so cute~" Lussuria squeaked softly while holding a camera. He had taken dozens of Maya's sleeping face, all pictures in different angles.

Belphegor played with her hair and found it was incredibly soft. He grinned, "Ushishishi…principessa looks very peaceful. I wonder what she was dreaming now."

Mammon who sat on Belphegor's lap spoke, "I wonder who the guys she's dream talking just now are."

The room became silent and everyone turned to Mammon. Mammon saw everyone's sight was on him/her.

"What? She kept saying 'Johan' and 'Diego'. Obviously it's a boy's name." Mammon said.

There were a couple of silent before Mammon sensed a large murderous aura around him/her, mainly from Xanxus and Belphegor. Lussuria squeaked in delight when he found out what happened to the two, while the others slowly backed away from them.

"Ushishishi…So…Principessa has a prince eh? Interesting…" Belphegor grinned darkly. His fists grasped tightly with Maya's hair in it, but he had made sure it does not hurt her.

"Trash…Just what kind of trash will come to her…" Xanxus glared. His scars slowly joined together.

Behind them, the other members sweatdropped upon seeing their dangerous aura while Lussuria just squeaked like some random fan girl.


	19. Injections? Better run

_**Beep—**_

The beeping sound of the thermometer showed that it had finished measuring Maya's fever. The doctor pulled out the thermometer from Maya's mouth and looked at it.

"75 °C," The doctor said.

"Voi, that's quite high. What in the world had you done to get such high fever?" Squalo asked Maya who still looked dizzy from the heat.

"…Huh? I think…I stayed in the shower for probably half an hour…?" Maya answered nervously.

"And what are you doing in the shower for so long?" Belphegor continued asking.

"I suddenly thought of a new song and was busy composing the lyrics and melody in my head!" Maya's eyes flashed in excitement and immediately stood up, but the pain struck her head and she sat back down, banging her head onto the table, whimpering. She slowly looked up to the Varia who all had a deadpanned face on them.

"…That's the reason I am sick, right?" She asked with a nervous grin.

"Huff…You really like to give us trouble, do you principessa?" Belphegor sighed as he sat onto Maya's bed. The girl laughed nervously scratching her cheek.

When Maya was busy telling the Varia how she got sick, the doctor had took out some medicine from his bag, "I'll give you some medicine for the fever. Remember to eat it after dinner." He instructed.

Maya glanced at the liquids and pills and her face turned green. She asked the doctor, "Is there any way besides eating medicine?"

"There is ONE way…" Maya's face lit up when she heard the doctor's words, but it became pale when she saw him taking out a needle, "…By injection." The doctor finished.

Maya slightly backed away from the sharp metal tip of the needle. She stammered, "Um…No thanks. I guess I'll stick with the medicine…"

"Honey, why don't you take an injection so that you can get well faster?" Lussuria suggested with a smile. Maya quickly shook her head in horror but it seems the rest of the Varia did not notice that.

"You're right. If she recovers quickly, I need not to worry telling Reborn about her getting sick." Mammon agreed with Lussuria's suggestion.

"Ushishishi, then principessa can play with me again." Belphegor grinned in agreement.

"We still need her for missions. Fine, let her take the shot." Squalo agreed too.

"Ahem…" Everyone's attention in Maya's room was turned to the doctor. He smiled nervously, "I'm happy you all agree with this, but…the Young Lady had escaped."

Hearing the doctor's words, they turned to Maya's now empty chair, then to the opened door. A few moments before everybody dashed to catch the escaping girl, including Xanxus.

Outside the Varia mansion, a certain shark's shouting was heard, "VOII! MAYA! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

**~With Maya~**

The young girl had silently escaped from her room when the Varia was agreeing with her taking the injection. She won't let that sharp metal tip insert to her skin. She knew it was a matter of time before the Varia found her escaped, but she didn't expect them to notice it that quick.

Hurrying footsteps were heard behind her and when Maya turned her head back, she saw the Varia headed straight for her. She immediately freaked out and started to run. The Varia saw her running and they sped up.

"VOII! GET BACK HERE MAYA!" Squalo shouted.

"I REFUSE~~~!" Maya shouted back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two unknown Varia members were just walking along the hallway, talking and laughing, when suddenly a gust of wind blew past them. They saw Maya who had already ran far, far away from them until they just see a little dot.

"…What's up with the Young Lady?" Member 1 asked his friend. Member 2 shrugged his shoulders.

Then, another gust of wind, a bit larger this time, blew past them. They then saw their superiors running behind Maya, including their fearful boss.

"…Are they playing with Young Lady Maya?" Member 1 asked again. His friend once again shrugged his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"VOII! Maya! Get down from there!"

The Varia had chased Maya out from the mansion. Once they were out, the young girl quickly climbed up the nearest tree, and she had climbed way high up.

"NO! I don't want to take injections! It hurts a lot you know!" Maya shouted back to Squalo. Her feet swinging as she looked down to the Varia.

"Ma-chan, get down here. You'll fall." Lussuria shouted out. But Maya shook her head. Xaxnus then stepped forward and looked up to her.

"…If you don't come down, there's no dinner." He threatened.

_No dinner…_Thousands of lightning flashed in Maya's mind. She looked at Xanxus with teary eyes and said softly, "I…I want my dinner…" She sobbed.

"Then, come down here. And you'll get your dinner." The Varia boss smirked as he knew Maya's weakness towards the food.

Maya looked down at Xanxus. Her grip on the branch became tight. She then shut her eyes and shook her head.

"NO! I'm not going down! I guess its fine to starve for a day, but I'm still not going down for injections!" She shouted.

Xaxnus looked surprised. His plan failed.

"This is the first time I see her not effected to food…" He murmured.

"Principessa, be a good girl and come down." Belphegor said to the young girl.

"NOO!" Maya shouted loudly.

The Varia looked at each other. They had tried to get Maya down from the tree but the stubborn girl won't cooperate with them. They started discussing how to get her down.

"She won't come down unless we cancel the injection." Mammon said.

"But that way, she won't be able to recover fast, right? And we still need her for mission!" Levi said.

"Maybe we can trick her coming down." Belphegor grinned.

"I…don't think I like that idea of yours. Remember what Reborn said when you got her mad? I don't want that." Lussuria said nervously.

"Tch, she really is troublesome." Squalo murmured, which earned a whack on the head from Xanxus.

"OW! WHAT YOU DID THAT FOR BASTARD BOSS?!" Squalo yelled to the person beside him. Xanxus just shot him a glare.

"…Cancel the injection. Let her rest." He said.

The Varia was surprised with Xanxus's words. Never knew those kinds of word will come out from their fearful boss's mouth.

"You sure boss? We still need her for missions." Levi asked. Xanxus gave him another glare, and Levi immediately zipped up his mouth.

Maya watched as the Varia came to the tree again. She clutched firmly onto the branch and looked at Lussuria's mouth opened.

"Ma-chan, you can come down now. We're not sending you for injection." He said.

Maya's golden eyes were wide and she asked in excitement, "Really? You're not letting me take that nasty injection?"

"Yes, principessa. Now come on down." Belphegor grinned.

Maya smiled broadly, but she didn't come down.

"…Why aren't you coming down?" Mammon asked when he/she saw the young girl did not move an inch.

"Um…About that…I can't climb down…" Maya said nervously rubbing the back of her head. The Varia deadpanned and they all heaved a sigh.

"Really? Principessa? You can climb up the tree but not down?" Belphegor said and Maya laughed nervously.

"We just need to get her down ourselves then." Mammon said. He/She turned to Xanxus who had already charged up his gun. Pointing the muzzle to the earth, he blasted a fire and flew up.

Maya watched as Xanxus rose from below to her side. She reached out her arms and wrapped them around his neck. The Varia boss wrapped one arm around her waist so she did not fall. Then, they slowly flew down.

"…Why didn't you guys think of this way to get me earlier?" Maya asked when she released her arms from Xanxus's neck. There was a silence and the Varia looked at each other.

"Good point. Why didn't we think of it?" Mammon asked pretended not to hear Maya's question and took the girl away from his boss.

"Now now, Ma-chan. You must be tired now. Why don't we go inside and I'll make you dinner?" He asked with a smile.

"DINNER?!" Maya's eyes flashed and Lussuria nodded with a chuckle. Maya grabbed hold of Lussuris'a hand and ran inside the mansion, "YEAH! DINNER!" She shouted happily.

Seeing Maya's happy face, the other Varia members followed inside with a small smile on their face. Lussuria cooked a marvelous dinner and they all ate happily. And for the first time, peacefully.

**~Time skip~**

After finishing her dinner, Maya got washed and was now sitting on her bed, ready to go to bed. She had eaten her medicine after dinner with the help of her Varia family of course. She strung the strings of the guitar, playing a beautiful melody. There was a sudden knock on the door and Maya put down her guitar to open the door, revealing Xanxus.

"Xanxus-san? Is something wrong?" Maya asked, standing by the door.

Xanxus looked at her for some moments and finally spoke, "…Tomorrow, you'll be returning to Japan."

Maya was surprised. "Why?" She asked.

"Your time training with us had come to an end. Reborn had planned for letting you stay with us for 3 months." Xanxus said. Maya noticed his tone was slightly angry.

"Oh? Is that so? I guess it can't be help then." Maya smiled. "I'm going to miss you all." She continued saying.

Xanxus stared at her. Then, he lowered his head until his eye level was the same as Maya's. He said softly, "…If you don't want to go back, you can stay here…"

"What?" Maya blinked. There was a faint blush on her cheeks from the near distance she had with Xanxus. The Varia boss suddenly snapped back and pulled away from her, his face slightly red. Maya looked at him in confuse.

"…It's nothing. Ignore what I said. Have some good rest; you'll be waking up very early tomorrow." After saying this, Xanxus leave Maya as fast as he could. His mind was a mess and his heart was beating furiously.

"…S-She was just a kid. I'm not interested in a kid…" He murmured to himself.

Maya watched as Xanxus leave quickly. She was still confused with his weird actions, but she brushed the thoughts off and shrugging her shoulders, she closed the door.

She went back to her bed and decided to listen to Xanxus's words and have a good rest. She gently put away her guitar and climbed onto the bed. Pulling up the blanket to her chest, she switched off the table lamp which she had been using since just now.

She stared at the ceiling. The thoughts of reuniting with her friends in Japan excited her. She can't wait to tell Reborn all the fun she had here, in the Varia.

_I'll be going back…to Japan…_She thought. And with that, she slowly slept soundly.

* * *

**Finally! A new chapter! I apologize for my late update; I hope you'll like my story. ^^**

**P/S: I'm looking for a Beta reader to help me correct my mistakes. So if you are one, please feel free to point out any mistakes. I won't get mad.**


	20. Back to Japan

The next day, Dino Cavallone had arrived at the Varia's mansion early in the morning. The sound of the helicopter landing woke Maya up. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. There was a knock on the door and Lussuria's voice was heard on the other side, "Ma-chan? Wake up now, today you'll be returning to Japan!"

"Oh right!" Maya jumped up from her bed and quickly went to get change.

**~Time skip~**

After Maya had got everything done, Belphegor came and peeked inside her room at the door frame, with Mammon flying beside him.

"Ushishishi, principessa, are you done?" He asked with a grin.

"Bel-san! I'm all done!" Maya smiled childishly and pulled her luggage outside. Belphegor then offered to take the luggage for her. Maya happily accepted the offer, but she still refused to let him take her guitar.

"Why don't you let me take that guitar for you? Isn't it heavy?" Belphegor asked as they walked towards the main door.

"Nah~it's not too heavy. Besides, this guitar is a treasure to me." The young girl replied and hugged her guitar case tightly.

"Oh? Is it a present from someone?" Belphegor asked again with a smirk.

Maya didn't answer and blushed for a while. Then, she silently nodded with a face full of happiness. Belphegor saw this and his whole face darkened.

"Who is it?"

"Hm?"

"Who is the person who gave the guitar to you?" Belphegor asked, sounding rather angry. Maya was a little scared when she saw Belphegor giving out a huge murderous aura. She quickly answered him, "It…It was from my friends! Everyone took some of their pocket money and bought it for me!", and then she ran off.

Belphegor stunned for a while. _So it was from a group of friends huh…_He thought and sighed in relieved. Mammon who was beside him spoke, "You like her, right?"

"What?! No! Prin…Principessa is just like a sister to me! I'm just afraid some guys will try to hit on her!" Belphegor quickly denied with a red face. Mammon just grunted.

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

They were interrupted by Maya's shout who told them to hurry up. Belphegor said nothing and started walking, carrying the luggage with him. Mammon glanced at him and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When you got back to Japan, remember to eat more food, okay? I don't want you to be skinny." Lussuria said as he patted Maya's head.

"I will, Luss-san. Food is my everything!" Maya looked up at the sun guardian and smiled cheekily. Lussuria squeaked at her cuteness and tackled her into a bear hug. Maya laughed and hugged back.

"I'll keep in contact with you guys." Maya smiled to Lussuria after the latter released her.

"Sorellina, we're leaving now." Dino said as he smiled at his sister.

Maya glanced at Xanxus and walked to him. She smiled and hugged the Varia boss. That shocked everyone and the Varia quickly backed away in case their boss exploded.

"Thank you for teaching me, Xanxus-san." Maya said as she snuggled into Xanxus's chest. Xanxus froze for a while, and then he reached out his arms and hugged back.

"You're welcome, bambina." He said softly at her ear. Maya slightly blushed and giggled softly.

"NOO! NO ONE IS TAKING MIA SORELLINA AWAY FROM ME!" Dino raged and he snatched Maya away from Xanxus's hug. The latter glared at Dino's interruption and took out his gun, ready to aim at the blonde but was held back by the rest of the Varia.

Maya giggled at the commotion and she hopped inside the helicopter. She waved goodbye to the Varia as they set off to Japan.

**~Japan~**

Reborn and Bianche was waiting for Maya at the Vongola's private airport. The baby heard the sound of the helicopter coming and he smirked.

"She's finally home." He said.

The helicopter landed on the tracks. Reborn watched as the helicopter's door is opened and out came Dino, with Maya who had fainted on his back.

"What happened to her?" Bianche asked.

"She is acrophobia. She fainted during the flight." Dino laughed nervously.

"Little one hasn't changed at all. I thought the Varia can cure her." Reborn smiled warmly at the sleeping_ (fainted)_ Maya.

"It's hard to cure someone's fear, Reborn." Dino said as he slowly put Maya down on the ground. Then, he picked her up again bridal style.

Reborn grinned, "Let's get the little one back home, she must be very tired." He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Tsuna's P.O.V~**

I haven't been myself lately. Not only me, all of my friends are too. I guess everyone is as worried as I am. Maya had disappeared for 3 months. When I woke up one day, my bed is empty. I thought Maya had gone down to eat breakfast so I decided to join her. But when I reached the kitchen, there was no sign of her. Lambo, I-pin, Futa, Bianche and even Mama and Reborn was there! But Maya's figure was just no-where to be found.

I thought she had gone out, but Mama said she didn't see her since she came down to prepare breakfast. I was starting to get worried. Maya is still a child, even though she's a teenager. I quickly ate my breakfast and went to search for her. I went to the town square and went to all the places where Maya will possibly be, no sign of that little girl. I went to Yamamoto's house, hoping she will be there and eat sushi. But Yamamoto said he hasn't seen her.

I'm getting really anxious. That whole day I had been searching for the disappeared girl. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun soon knew about this and join in the search. Onii-san and Kyoko-chan learned about Maya's disappearance too and they offered to help. We had been searching until night, but still in vain. I was going to continue but then Reborn came and stopped me. He said Maya is fine at someplace. I asked him where the place is, but he didn't answer. He just said Maya is safe at 'that place'. All of us then went back home that day, but I can see everyone's faces is filled with worries.

I continued asking Reborn about Maya's whereabouts after we got home, but he still won't tell me. I was certain Reborn is the one responsible with Maya's disappearance. The next day after that, I went to school. Apparently, Hibari-san also knew about Maya's condition and he wasn't in a good mood. He bit anyone to death even if they didn't break the school rules, nor they were crowding. This time, it's getting even worse. When a certain pineapple came irritating him, he just attacked him without hesitation, and doesn't care if the school was damaged or not. If Maya does not return soon, I doubt Namimori Middle will turn into a heap of ruin. Kyoko and Chrome were worried too. They kept asking me if Maya had returned, but sadly, my answer is always no.

I realized Maya's presence changed us. Yamamoto, who will go to his club training after school stopped going after Maya's disappearance. Gokudera-kun is getting a little…no, more cranky than he is before. Even though Gokudera-kun doesn't like Maya, he still cares for her and I can see he had already accepted her in the family. Kyoko-chan and Chrome haven't talk for a long time and Hibari-san…let's just say he's the most affected person to Maya's disappearance. He did not care for the school and sometimes will ignore those who break the school rules. He even stopped going to school for a long while! I guess, after Maya came to our life, we all changed.

"Tenth?"

I snapped back from my thoughts when I heard Gokudera-kun calling me. Beside him was Yamamoto with a face full of worries.

"Tsuna, you okay? You don't look too well." Yamamoto asked with concern.

"Ah? I-I'm fine. I'm just…thinking about where that little girl went…" I smiled sadly as I muttered the last part. I presume Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun heard me because when I glanced at them, their faces had changed.

"…Tch, she really is a troublesome girl."Gokudera-kun murmured. Yamamoto chuckled nervously but his soft laugh soon became sorrow.

"…I'm sure she's okay. The baby had said so, didn't he?" Yamamoto said, trying to cheer us up.

I smiled sadly, "Yeah…"

**~Time skip, still Tsuna's P.O.V~ **

I said goodbye to Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun after we parted our ways. When I was walking back to my home, I thought of Maya's childish laugh and acts. Those childish personalities of hers brought happiness to us, and we are very comfortable with her presence. I smiled when the thought of the first time I met Maya came. She climbed up the tree to save a kitten without hesitation, but she soon regretted her decision when she can't came down. I chuckled softly at the memory as soon I reached my house.

"I'm home."

I said, taking off my shoes, but then I saw two pairs of unfamiliar shoes on the rack. I thought some guests came, usually related to the mafia and immediately freaked out. But when I heard a familiar childish laugh, I was shocked. I quickly dashed towards the living room to see who the guests were. When I reached there, I saw Dino-san's face darkening with Reborn beside him smirking. They were paying attention to a girl with brown-black hair who was talking excitedly to them. I know that childish voice!

Reborn saw me and he smirked, "What are you doing at there? Dame Tsuna."

The brown-black haired girl stunned for a little before she turned around. My eyes widened when I saw her face. The girl blinked for a while and then her lips curved up to a cheeky grin.

"Welcome home, Tsu-san." She said.

My heart skipped a beat at the nickname she gave for me. Without thinking any further, I walked up and whacked on her head, not too harsh nor it was soft, but it did hurt her a little and she began to sob.

"Uuu…Tsu-san, it hurts…"

I ignored the glares from Dino-san and Reborn and started scolding,

"Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I am? Why didn't you tell me where are you going? I've told you before didn't I? You need to tell me BEFORE you go anywhere! Do you want to make me worry sick? Not only me, everyone is worried too! Are you happy to see us like this?!"

Most of my scolding was shouting, and apparently Maya was shocked and scared seeing me like this. She trembled in fear as tears caressing her cheeks. When I calmed down a little, she had already cried. I know I have been a little too harsh on her and I started to feel guilty. I hugged her and patted her back.

"I…I'm sorry, Maya-chan. I was just so worried about you…You're still a child…" I soothed.

Maya slowly shook her head and rubbed her tears away, "It's…It's okay, Tsu-san. I know leaving without telling you will make you worried but Reborn-sama told me not to. He said he wanted to give you a surprise." She said.

"What the?! This is not a surprise at all Reborn!" I immediately shouted at the baby. I guess I was still angry with Maya and I didn't notice the aura surrounding Reborn and Dino-san.

"Oh? But it's quite fun seeing all of you worried." He said with a smirk. I noticed it was a MURDEROUS smirk. Now I'm starting to get panic.

"Tsuna…You have the guts to make Maya cry…" Reborn said darkly as Leon slowly changed into whatever I don't want to think of.

"I-I was very angry at that moment…" I defended myself.

"Tsuna, even though you're my cute little brother, but making mia sorellina cry is not forgiven." Dino-san said as he took out his whip.

Both of them were giving out a huge murderous aura. I sweated nervously and grabbed Maya's arm and ran off in a flash. I don't want to die that early!

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"He ran away." Dino said when he watched Tsuna ran off with Maya. He put back his whip and sighed.

"He sure is quick. I'll let him go this time." Reborn grinned as Leon changed back into its normal self.

"Maya seems to have fun in the Varia." The baby continued as he took a sip from his tea.

"Yeah, but I still don't think that sending her there is a good idea, after Xanxus took an interest in her…" Dino muttered the last line angrily.

"Oh? THAT Xanxus was interested in the little one?" Reborn grinned darkly, making Dino quickly backed away from the dangerous baby.

"…You sounded like an overprotective father." Dino said, still backing away from the huge dangerous aura from Reborn.

"Hoho…The little one is still a child. She needs someone to look after." Reborn said, taking another sip from his tea.

"..And I make sure no men can get near her." The baby continued saying with a dark smirk. Dino sweated nervously but he still asked,

"What about me…"

"Not even a chance."

"But she's my little sister!" Dino protested. Reborn looked at him with a smirk.

"Then I'm her father."

* * *

**Okay, I'm absolutely wandered from the subject. I don't have any ideas left and that is the only I can think off. Well, I hope you guys don't mind and I'm sorry for the late update.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys~ Sorry for the late update~ I'm starting another fanfic on Hetalia. If you are interested you can go to see for yourselves. ^^**

* * *

Tsuna ran for a long time, until he finally stopped outside the Namimori town square. He bent down to catch his breath.

"Huff…That was close…Maya-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he glanced at the girl behind him.

Maya was also trying to catch her breath, but she seems less tired than Tsuna. Her hand still holding his. She looked up at him and gave a smile, "I'm fine, Tsu-san."

Tsuna smiled back. Then, he noticed Maya kept staring at something. Following her direction, he saw a takoyaki stand. The Japanese snack smelt delicious and Maya's mouth began watering. Tsuna chuckled at Maya and holding her hand, they walked towards the stand.

"Give me one, please." Tsuna said. He gave the money to the stand owner and handed the plate of takoyakis to Maya, who kept staring at the delicious snack.

"Here." He said with a smile.

Maya's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon snatched the takoyaki away from Tsuna's hand and started eating happily.

"Thank you very much, Tsu-san." Maya smiled broadly. Tsuna smiled too.

"You're welcome, and don't eat too rush, you got sauce on your mouth." He said and wiped away the sauce at her mouth with a tissue.

Maya slightly blushed when Tsuna helped her to wipe off the sauce from her mouth. She quickly looked away and tried to distract herself from the contact. She saw a bookshop not far from them and was immediately distracted.

"Tsu-san! There's a bookshop! Can we go there? Please?" Maya said excitedly as she grabbed Tsuna's arm while dragging him towards the bookshop.

_How can I say no when you're dragging me?!_ Tsuna sweat dropped as he continued to be dragged by the girl. He smiled when seeing Maya's excited face upon reaching the bookshop. He hadn't seen that face for 3 months.

"Come on, come on! Let's go inside!" Maya said excitedly and pulled Tsuna inside the shop. She had finished the plate of takoyakis.

"Okay, okay." Tsuna chuckled as he was brought inside the shop.

**~Time skip~**

After some reading, Maya's stomach growled again. Tsuna offered her another plate of takoyakis. They were now currently sitting on the bench in a park while Maya ate the plate of takoyakis. Tsuna watched her ate and wiped off the sauce from her mouth again.

"Jeez, I've told you not to rush, didn't I?" Tsuna said after he had wiped off the sauce from her mouth.

Maya slightly blushed and she gave a childish grin. Tsuna smiled and patted her head.

"Where have you been these 3 months?" The brunette asked. He realized she needs to give an explanation for her disappearance.

"I went back to Italy to train! Reborn-sama said I need to become even stronger, although I am strong now." Maya answered after she swallowed down the food inside her mouth.

"Italy? Are you training with the CEDEF again?" Tsuna asked again. He felt there was something not good deep inside his heart.

"NOPE! I'm training with the Varia!" Maya smiled cheekily as she popped another takoyaki into her mouth.

There were a couple of silent and Tsuna started to sweat nervously. The Varia?! You've got to be kidding him.

"Did…Did they do anything to you?" He asked nervously. Although Maya seems fine, he still worried.

"Why would they do anything to me?" Maya asked. She tilted her head to the side in confuse and in curious.

"Um…Like, they beat you or something…"

"They didn't beat me. They're all nice to me. Luss-san taught me how to cook; Bel-san and Mammon-sama played with me, and we had fun playing pranks on Squalo-san and Levi-san!" Maya said happily. She didn't notice that Tsuna's face was getting darkened.

"Oh, and, Xanxus-san taught me how to control my powers! He even gave me my dinner!" Maya said with a face full of happiness as the thought of food came to her mind.

Tsuna's face became extremely dark. He hoped he did not hear her. Who knew that the Vongola's elite independent assassination squad could be so soft to a girl? Tsuna was relieved that Maya was fine.

"Tsu-san? Are you alright? You looked…weird." Maya asked with a face full of concern as she leaned near to the brunette.

As soon she had, Tsuna's face immediately heated up as he thought of that face of hers was cute. He quickly distanced himself from her.

"I-I'm fine! Really fine!" He said nervously with his face still blushing.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked as she attempted to go near him again.

"YES! I'm very fine! It's getting dark, let's go home, okay?" Tsuna stood up quickly and said, trying to distract the girl from the topic.

Maya blinked and stared at him for a while. Then she smiled broadly and nodded her head.

"Okay." She said, and held Tsuna's hand. Tsuna blushed.

"It's better going home like this. I'm scared of dark." Maya said softly. Tsuna noticed her voice trembled. He blinked and gave a smile.

"Okay. Let's go home." He said, and held her hand in his tightly.

Maya smiled a little and they went home.

**~Extended ending~ **

"We're home."

Tsuna said as soon he and Maya got home. Dino was the one greeted them.

"You're back Tsu…" His words stopped suddenly and Tsuna looked at him in curious, wondering why he would stop.

"Tsuna, you…"Dino's face became pale as he pointed towards their hands. That was when Tsuna realized he was still holding hands with Maya.

"It's…It's not what you think, Dino-san! Maya-chan was afraid of the dark and…"

"NO! I never thought you will be like Xanxus!" Dino shouted as he started to cry.

_Wait, why does this related to Xanxus? _Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped. Before he can explain, Dino had snatched Maya away from him while shouting, "My sorellina is too young to date!"

"I've told you it's not what you think…"

"Oh? Tsuna, you're interested in Maya as well?" A cold voice was heard behind the brunette and he immediately shivered. He slowly turned back and saw a certain baby giving dark aura.

"I-I'm not…Wait, What do you mean by 'as well'? Is Xanxus interested in Maya?!" Tsuna freaked out when he realized why Dino would mention Xanxus's name.

"Seems to be. But, I never knew you would too." Reborn smirked as Leon changed into a big hammer. Tsuna's face became pale.

The next thing he does, is grabbing Maya and ran away again. Dino's shout was heard when Tsuna escaped from his house,

"TSUNA! DON'T TAKE MY SORELLINA AWAY!"

* * *

**This chapter is quite short; I hope you guys won't mind…**


	22. Back to school

Maya returned to Namimori Middle the next day. All of her classmates crowded at her table, asking where she has been.

"I went to Italy!" Maya smiled as she answered their question.

_Didn't Reborn told you to keep it as a secret?!_ Tsuna shouted in his mind as he watched the classmates crowding at Maya's table. He sweat dropped. He saw Maya comforting Kyoko and Chrome, who had been worried for her the whole 3 months.

"At least she got back safe…" Tsuna smiled, "…From the Varia."

He started to sweat nervously when thinking of Maya's living with the fearful Varia. The girl didn't seem to be afraid when she talked about them. Tsuna jumped when there was a pat on his shoulder.

"Yo, Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. Beside him was Gokudera.

After Maya had returned, Yamamoto was back to his usual cheerful self; and Gokudera was also less cranky.

"I-I was just thinking something…" Tsuna said as he looked at Maya's direction.

"Tch, that girl, making us worried." Gokudera said in irritation. Yamamoto laughed nervously.

Tsuna laughed nervously too. He noticed Maya standing up, and waving at someone through the window _(since her desk is near the window)_. The students slowly drifted away from her desk, each of them had a scared expression on their face. Curious, Tsuna followed Maya's sight…and saw the leader of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee.

"Sempai~~" Maya called in a lazy, but happy tone. Tsuna had already freaked out and he quickly looked away.

Hibari, heard the familiar voice when he's passing Tsuna's class immediately stopped and he turned around. He saw Maya waving at him. He was surprised to see her back at school since she had disappeared like three months without any news.

The skylark dashed up to the opened window. Maya smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" He growled, trying not to sound happy.

"I've been to Italy! Sempai, sempai, there are many delicious food in Italy~" Maya chirped and her mouth started to water at the thoughts of the food.

"You have been absent for three months without any reasons! And that's against the school rules." Hibari glared.

_You are also absent for some days…_Tsuna complained in his mind.

"Eh? But Reborn-sama had told the teacher that I'm going back to Italy, and the teacher agreed." Maya said and tilted her head to a side.

_Don't spill out other's name that easily!_ Tsuna screamed in his mind, again.

Hibari glared and he glanced away as he muttered, "Those herbivores…now I can't punish her…"

_Wait, what are you trying to do to a little girl? _Tsuna sweat dropped after he overheard Hibari's words. Maya continued to tell Hibari about all the great things in Italy, mostly food.

"…And then, Onii-sama bought macaroons for me!" Maya said happily.

"ONII-SAMA?!" All of the students turned to her in surprise, including Hibari; except for Tsuna who had already knew about her brother.

"I don't know she had a brother." Yamamoto said in surprise, and a little sad.

"He's not my real brother. We're not related. He treated me as his sister so I treat him back as my brother!" Maya explained in a childish way, with both her arms raised up.

"Oh." The students nodded at her explanation.

"Ahaha, that's quite a surprise." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Ne, ne, sempai, have you eaten macaroons before? Have you? Have you? It's so delicious~" Maya said and smiled dreamily at the sweet snack.

_Maya-chan, if you continue like this, I think Hibari-san is going to snap._ Tsuna said in his mind worriedly when he saw Hibari's face began to darken. Luckily, the teacher saved the day by entering the class, after carefully dodging the prefect.

"Okay class; get back to your seats. Asada-san, please turn your head around." The teacher said.

"Oh, the teacher's here. See you later sempai~" Maya said as she waved goodbye to Hibari and closed the window. Hibari deadpanned as he stood still.

The students sweat dropped when they saw Maya just ditched the prefect and sat back on her seat, smiling as nothing was going to happen. She didn't know that Hibari was now giving a huge dark aura. The students turned their head back to the teacher, pretending they didn't see anything.

_Bold as usual…No; she's just a child that isn't aware of danger._ Tsuna sweat dropped when he noticed Hibari's dark aura, but the prefect was interrupted by his subordinate and he leave the window unwillingly.

**~Time skip~**

It was recess time, and the Vongola guardians were gathered at the school balcony _(except for a certain pineapple and skylark, and Lambo)_. Maya was eating a sushi from Yamamoto's lunchbox. Her face was full of happiness when she ate the food.

"I thought you will miss the taste so I made some this morning." Yamamoto said.

"You bet I am! Although there are many delicious food in Italy, but Japanese food is good too!" Maya said happily and ate another sushi, "Thank you very much, Take-san!"

"Haha, I'm glad you like it." Yamamoto laughed and ruffled her hair.

Tsuna smiled as he watched Maya ate the sushi. It's only three months that Maya had left, but it seems like a long time for them. _Maya really changed us…_He thought.

"Oh yeah, Maya-chan, there's a bazaar coming soon in the town square, do you want to go?" Kyoko clapped her hands as she suddenly thought of something and asked.

"Bazaar? What's that? Can it be eaten?" Maya asked with a mouth full of rice.

"A bazaar is a kind of market, and it sells many things. Clothes, accessories, books…and food." Kyoko explained.

"FOOD?!" Maya's eyes shone and she stood up excitedly, nearly dropping her lunchbox in the process but Ryohei, who was beside her, caught it.

"I want to go! I want to go! Tsu-san, can I go?" Maya said excitedly and she jumped up and down, not forgetting to ask Tsuna for permission.

Tsuna laughed at her childish acts, "Calm down, Maya-chan. Of course you can go." He said.

Maya cheered as she sang, "Food~ Food~ Lots of food~"

As they were having an enjoyable time, the door suddenly busted opened and a shadow flew to their side.

"An enemy?!" Gokudera shouted as he took out his dynamites. Tsuna suddenly had a weird feeling. He had this feeling before so he can guess who the person was.

"Kufufufufu…"

A laugh was heard and the Vongola deadpanned. Maya turned to the uninvited visitor as she was the closest to him.

"Mr. Pineapple, what are you doing?" She said in a childish voice.

There was an angry mark on the visitor's head and blue veins stood out on his temple.

"Kufufufufu…I heard you disappeared for three months and thought you have died…but my guess was wrong." Mukuro smiled darkly.

_Don't curse others like that! _Tsuna shouted deep inside his mind.

"What are you doing here?! Rokudo Mukuro!" Gokudera glared and shouted. The teen turned to him with a smirk, "I'm just visiting a bird."

_Don't tell me…_Tsuna sweat dropped when he heard Mukuro's words. Suddenly, there was a shiny metal flying towards Mukuro and the latter dodged. The metal nearly scratched Maya's face if it's not for her powers. The metal bounced back when it got near Maya and hit the railing.

"M-Maya!" Tsuna shouted and he went to Maya's side.

Footsteps were heard and Hibari showed up at the door. He had a pair of spiked black handcuffs in his hand. Hibari glared at Mukuro who smirked.

"I will bite you to death." He glared.

"…Ah! Hey there sempai~" Maya called to the prefect happily. Apparently, she still hasn't figured out the situation_ (like always)_.

Hibari heard Maya's call and he was distracted. He turned his head to her, and saw the girl waving at him. Mukuro took this chance to attack him.

"Sempai, watch out~" Maya warned him.

Thanks to Maya's warning, Hibari managed to react quickly and he blocked Mukuro's attack with his tonfons. He glared at the Kokuyo leader. The latter smirked.

"Ah, please don't fight! Mukuro, Chrome's still here!" Tsuna shouted, trying to stop the two from fighting.

Hearing Tsuna's words, Mukuro turned to see Chrome with Kyoko, protected by Ryohei. He gave Hibari one last smirk and backed away from him.

"Well, since Chrome is here, I have to stop the fun." He said, smiling. Hibari glared at him.

Mukuro attempted to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. The teen turned to see Maya. Her head was hung down so her bangs were covering her eyes, making it difficult to see her expression. Her grip on Mukuro's shoulder tightened. The Kokuyo leader winced as it hurt him.

"My sushi…" Maya murmured.

Her head was lifted up and there was a flash of murder inside her eyes. Mukuro was too shock by her huge murderous aura that his face became pale and he gulped. Tsuna noticed the destroyed sushi near her feet.

With a great strength, Maya flipped Mukuro over her shoulder and the poor teen fell onto the ground, leading the cement to crack. Everyone freaked out when they saw what Maya did, except for Hibari who whistled at her strength.

"The pineapple becomes mashed pineapple." The prefect smirked.

_Wahh! What happened to Maya-chan?!_ Tsuna screamed in his mind. Judging from the situation now, it was hard to calm Maya down as her snack was destroyed, and there were no other food since they were all destroyed by a certain pineapple and skylark.

"My sushi…" Maya murmured at the fainted Mukuro.

As Tsuna was still freaked out, a voice called to Maya and the girl turned her head.

"What have you done now? Little one." Reborn said with a smirk, beside him was Romario, who was holding a packet of macaroons.

"MACAROONS!" Maya's eyes flashed and she quickly dashed to Romario's side. The latter gave the packet to her and Maya quickly opened it and started eating happily. Reborn patted her head as he smiled. He turned to the guardians _(and a fainted pineapple)_, and smirked.

"If you ever made Maya lost her food, that is what you get." He pointed at the still fainted Mukuro. The guardians slightly shivered at Reborn's words.

"Oh yes, Reborn-sama, Kyo-chan said there's a bazaar coming up." Maya said as she popped a macaroon into her mouth.

"A bazaar eh? So do you want to go?" Reborn smiled.

The girl nodded happily, "Yes! Tsu-san said I can go."

"Very well then, have fun, alright?" Reborn said as he patted her head. Maya giggled childishly.

…_Why do I feel there's something wrong with the picture…_Tsuna sweat dropped watching the two. I mean, have you ever seen a baby patting a girl's head bigger than him?

"Tsuna." Reborn called. The brunette jumped when the baby was looking at him with sharp eyes.

"If you lost Maya at the bazaar…" He threatened.

Tsuna trembled in fear after hearing Reborn's words. _Why am I the unfortunate one…_He cried. There are others going too, right?

"Sempai, sempai, do you want to come too?" Maya asked the prefect.

Hibari looked at her, not saying a word and walked away.

"Eh? Sempai? Are you going or not? Ne, sempai~" Maya whined as she followed Hibari.

Tsuna sweated nervously.

"I have a feeling the bazaar was going to be destroyed…"


	23. The bazaar

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update! Actually, I was planning to update it last Saturday but I didn't expect my father didn't has work that day…(Q^Q~) I hope you guys won't mind waiting for so long…Well, this is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tsu-san! Faster! Faster!"

Maya shouted as she pulled Tsuna's sleeve, dragging him towards the bazaar. She can see all those tasty food waiting for her. The brunette laughed nervously as he was dragged by Maya. His friends followed him behind.

"FOOD!"

The first thing Maya do when she got to the bazaar was dashing towards the food stands. Unfortunately, before she even gets there, she was pulled back by the collar by Tsuna.

"Hold on a minute, young lady!" The brunette shouted while grabbing Maya's collar. The latter turned her head back to him with a confuse and sad face.

"What? Why are you stopping me Tsu-san?" She asked.

"I know you're very excited, but there are so many people around. What if you get lost again?" Tsuna said as he let go of the collar.

"Nah~I won't get lost that easily~" Maya grinned childishly.

_That's a lie! _Everyone thought looking at the young girl started running towards the food stands again. This time, Yamamoto caught her before she was separated from them by the huge crowd.

"Take-san~~" Maya pouted when she was brought back again.

"Haha, relax Maya. The foods aren't going to disappear soon. Why don't we visit other stands first?" Yamamoto suggested.

Maya turned her head to Tsuna, the latter saw the 'HELP ME' sign on her face. He slightly chuckled. Kyoko went up and said with a smile,

"Come one, Maya-chan. Let's visit the other stands, you might find something interesting there. Then, we can come back to the foods."

Maya pouted angrily when she saw Tsuna didn't support her, but she still followed Kyoko's words, and started walking towards a stand selling souvenirs, with Kyoko and Chrome following behind. Tsuna just sighed when he saw Maya's angry, but he smiled too when he saw that Maya was quickly distracted by the souvenirs at the stand.

"This one is really pretty! Tsu-san, Tsu-san, what do you think?" Maya shouted from the stand to Tsuna and his friends, who were just a distance away from them.

Tsuna walked towards the girls with his friends. Maya held up a key chain she was holding. It was a crystal key chain, shaped like a star, with some glittering jewelry decorating on it.

"It's quite beautiful." Tsuna said, as he gently stroked the key chain.

"I know right? It remind me of my friends~" Maya smiled a little and looked at the key chain with loving eyes. Tsuna saw that she liked the key chain, so he took out his wallet and paid for it.

"Eh?! You don't need to, Tsu-san. I have my own money!" Maya exclaimed when she saw Tsuna paid for her.

The brunette patted her head and smiled, "It's alright. You liked the key chain very much, right?"

Maya looked at him. There was a faint blush on her face. She glanced away and murmured, "Thank…Thank you, Tsu-san."

"Hmp, herbivores."

"HIEKK!"

Tsuna quickly backed away from the person who mysteriously popped up. Hibari glared at Tsuna, and the latter starting to sweat nervously.

"Sempai? You came!" Maya said happily and gave Hibari a childish smile. The skylark slightly blushed and he turned away.

"I just came to see if someone trying to disturb the peace of Namimori." He said.

"Oya? What a responsible prefect."

"HIEKK!"

Tsuna once again backed away from the person behind him, who, like Hibari, just mysteriously popped up. Hibari's face darkened and he prepared his tonfans.

"Kufufufu…I'm not here to fight, skylark. I simply come here because Chrome invited me." Mukuro grinned.

"Mr. Pineapple came too!" Maya said again happily with a childish laugh.

Blue veins stood out on Mukuro's temple and he took out his trident. Tsuna immediately freaked out and he attempted to stop Mukuro, but someone did that for him.

"Hmp, you forgot how she threw you over her shoulder?" Hibari scoffed.

This did stop Mukuro from attacking Maya. The teen stopped at his tracks when he heard Hibari's words and started to sweat nervously. He retrieved his trident, and then stood beside Chrome.

"Kufufufu…I'll let you go for now." He said.

_Obviously you're afraid of her._ Tsuna commented with a sarcastic tone in his mind, which earned a glare from Mukuro. The latter heard his thoughts. Tsuna quickly turned away, pretending he doesn't know anything.

"Come on, come on! There are other things to see!" Maya said, not noticing the atmosphere and pulled on Tsuna's sleeve, starting to drag him to the other stands.

"WAH!" Tsuna nearly fell when Maya pulled him but managed balanced himself. He laughed nervously while being dragged.

They visited several stands, and Maya found many interesting things. She tried the goldfish scooping game, introduced by Kyoko. The young girl had a hard time trying to catch the fish and bored a hole in the thin net. Finally, after all attempts of trying and still hadn't caught a single fish, Maya snapped.

"Just make these grilled fish…" The young girl said darkly, aiming her gun at the bowls of fishes. Everyone stopped her when they saw Maya was serious when she said she was going to 'grill' the fish.

"Calm down! Maya-chan. Let's try another round." Kyoko comforted her.

"But~but~I've tried several times~The fish was too slippery and the net was too small and thin~It breaks every time I caught one~" Maya whined and started to cry.

"That makes the game more challenging." Yamamoto laughed as he took a new net from the stand owner. With a quick speed, he caught 5 fishes easily. He gave the fishes to Maya after they had put into a plastic bag containing water.

"Here you go." He said and smiled.

Maya looked at him for a while and smiled broadly. She took the bag from Yamamoto, flashing him another smile as she thanked him, "Thank you very much, Take-san~"

Yamamoto blushed and he quickly looked away, stammering, "Y-You're welcome…"

"Maya-chan, want to try that game?" Kyoko asked as she pointed to a stand about archery.

"Sure!" Maya said and the girls went to the stand.

Yamamoto watched as Maya go and scratched his red cheek. He didn't notice that Mukuro was observing him.

"Kufufufu…your face is quite red, Yamamoto Takeshi." The teen smirked.

"Wha—?! I-Is it?! I…bet it's because it's hot in here." Yamamoto said nervously and pretending to fan himself.

"Oya? I don't think so." Mukuro smirked again.

"…What are you trying to say?" Hibari asked coolly, watching Maya playing the game.

"Of course I'm saying that Yamamoto Takeshi likes…MMPH?!"

"WHA! It's nothing! He means Yamamoto likes sushi!" Tsuna shouted as he covered Mukuro's mouth. He can see that Hibari was starting to get angry and spreading murderous aura towards Yamamoto.

"Huh? I really like sushi…" Yamamoto murmured, not getting the idea.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!"

Maya's curses can be heard from the stand. Tsuna's face darkened when he heard Maya cursed, and it was his turn to spread murderous aura.

"I know those Varia will teach her something not good…" He muttered. His guardians slowly backed away from him.

"Maya-chan! Stop!" Kyoko shouted.

Tsuna and his friends walked up to them, and saw Kyoko and Chrome trying to stop Maya from pulling the trigger on her gun.

"I can't hit that number! You must be cheating!" Maya said angrily and pointed her index finger towards the stand owner.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Maya-chan wanted that bear," Kyoko said pointing towards a white, fluffy teddy bear on the rack, "But no matter how she tried, she doesn't seems to hit the number down."

"Cheating! You cheater!" Maya was still angry and didn't stop accusing the stand owner as a cheater. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"…Boss…Why don't you try?" Chrome suggested, handing the toy riffle to Tsuna.

"Wait, what? Me?"

"Yeah! You can do it, Tsuna-kun! Get that bear for Maya-chan!" Kyoko clapped her hands happily and pushed the poor brunette forward.

"Hmp?! Tsu-san?" Maya turned her head around when she heard some noise, and saw Tsuna came stumbling forward.

The brunette laughed nervously and glanced at the prize Maya wanted. It was on number 10.

"Young man, do you want to try?" The stand owner grinned when he saw Tsuna holding his toy riffle and asked, ignoring Maya's complaint.

Tsuna was about to say 'No', when Maya tugged on his sleeve with teary eyes.

"Tsu-san, Tsu-san, I want that bear~" She cried.

The brunette sweat dropped and gave a sigh, "All right, but don't place high hopes on me…" After saying that, Tsuna aimed the toy riffle at the number and shot…but it missed. _I knew it…_Tsuna thought nervously and turned his head to Maya, who was starting to cry any minute.

However, the toy bullet hit the iron pole of the stand and bounced back. Then it hit the other poles and soon everyone was trying to dodge the flying bullet. As the bullet hit the last iron pole near the archery stand, it hit the prize's number and the card fell down.

"WAH! You hit the number Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed in excitement.

Both Tsuna and the stand owner were speechless. Maya smiled broadly when she received the white bear and cuddled it. She then hugged Tsuna and thanked him, "Thank you very much, Tsu-san!" She said happily. The brunette blushed madly as he stuttered, "Y-You're welcome…"

Suddenly, a strong force pulled Maya away from continues hugging Tsuna. The young girl looked up and saw Hibari, whose face was very, very dark. Tsuna immediately hid behind Yamamoto when he sensed murderous aura coming from the skylark. Maya's stomach then started to growl.

"Tsu-san~ I'm hungry, I'm hungry`" Maya whined.

"Oh…Let's…find food to eat…" Tsuna said nervously as he avoided eye contact with the angry prefect.

Upon hearing the word 'food', Maya quickly dashed towards the nearest food stand with a speed that even a rocket couldn't had. The others were shocked when they saw Maya was far, far away from them now…

"MAYA! WAIT!" They all shouted and rushed to catch up with the girl.

**~Time skip with Maya~**

"Om nom nom nom~"

Maya ate the crepe in her hand with a happy face. Bags of food were hanging on her other arm. As she was too busy with her food, she didn't realize she had separated with the others. She only found out by the time she had finished with her crepe.

"Eh? Where did everyone go?"


End file.
